Just Shoot Me
by Ayou
Summary: What if you find yourself experiencing/or feel something that you usually inflict to others? dont mind the title, i know its a boring but i cant seem to think of any good ones. this is mainly shiznats and other pair..
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Mai-HiME /Mai-Otome

This is a new series... i hope you like it.. please R & R

* * *

"Please call the C-division captain and her assistant; I need to talk to them asap" said the orange-haired woman behind an enormous desk. Yep, too big for her liking, but she wasn't complaining or anything.

"Will that be all Midori-san?"

"Yes and thank you"

The man walked towards the large double doors ready to leave when Midori decided that she had one more thing to say. "oh and one more thing"

The man immediately stopped with his hands still on the doorknob. He turned once again to face his superior. "Yes?"

"would you be kind enough to also call Alyssa and ask her to come to my office?"

"Sure thing." He answered back while smiling. "very well, I should be taking my leave now if I wish to find the Captain"

"Okay, thank you again Reito-kun"

With that, Reito stepped out of Midori's office and went to look for the Captain and her assistant.

C-Division main office:

"What the heck is this?!!!" shouted by a fuming Natsuki to no one in particular and to anyone who might be unlucky enough to be in hearing distance. Well, that anyone happened to Erstin who was sitting nearby Natsuki's white desk.

"That's the latest design for the arrows Natsuki-teichou, it's the design of the winner for this year's arrow-design making contest" she explains as she sinks further into the white leather couch avoiding the fury that has enveloped her superior.

Natsuki was clearly not happy with the designs, heck she wouldn't even be caught using those arrows herself. She paced back and forth in front of Erstin, who was now feeling slightly dizzy from following her around.

"Who is responsible for this mockery of a design?!!"

"I..it's Nao-san from Styles and Design department" the blond girl stammered.

Flames seem to cover Natsuki as soon as she heard the name. "No wonder this thing looks horrible, you stay here Erstin while I go and pay a visit to that slut!"

"Anoo.. Teichu.. you are not supposed to say any profanities or any bad word while you are here?"

"Oh.. sorry.. I didn't mean to."

Natsuki gave the arrows back to Erstin and was about to burst out the door when she stopped on her tracks when she saw Reito standing outside her door, on an about-to-knock pose. The man before her just gave her a polite smile (like he always do) and bowed to greet her. "Good day to you Natsuki-teichu"

"What brings you here Reito-kun?" if she was annoyed by Reito's presence, it did not show on her facial expression or even in her voice. She got her self out of the way and ushered the man to one of the couches.

"I was asked by Midori-san to deliver you a message" he answered politely as he sat himself at the couch beside Erstin.

"And what is that?"

"She needs you in her office asap, together with your assistant miss Erstin" facing Erstin and giving her a slight bow.

"is that all?"

"And also have you seen Alyssa-chan?"

Natsuki raised her eyebrows as soon as she heard the name. Alyssa was like a sister to her. She had been overly protective of her and everyone knows that if a mission was given to her dear precious Alyssa, it has got to go by her first.

"I could call her if you want, but what is this about?"

"I am not sure as to why Midori-san asks for Alyssa-chan's presence but she wants to see her in her office."

"Okay, I will call her and maybe we could go to Midori's office together"

"that would be a big help, thank you"

Reito stood up, signaling Natsuki that he was about to leave.

"Why don't you have some cup of tea before you leave" Erstin offered.

Reito again gave her his polite smile. "I would love to but I have to get to the office as soon as possible, it has been busy lately since the birthrate had dropped once again" his eyes showed a flash sadness.

"Ahh yes, I heard that the B/D-Division has been having troubles with the current situation"

"Yes that is true, that is why I am once again relying on your division to help us with this problem" as he looked at Natsuki.

"Sure, we would love to and besides it's what we do best!" as she flashed him a toothy grin.

"well then, I should be getting back to work and… nice lipstick arrow design by the way"

Before Natsuki could react, Reito was already out the door.

Natsuki just huffed and whipped out her communicator. "Alyssa, where are you?"

"OH! Natsuki-oneechan!, im currently at the balcony here at Wing C, do you wish to see me?" came a childish yet monotonous voice from the other line.

"yes, Midori-san is asking for our presence at her office and I was thinking that we could go together with Erstin"

"Sure, ill be there"

"Okay, be careful"

A click was heard signaling that the conversation between the two has ended. Within a few minutes, there was a knock on the door and in came Alyssa with her friend (bodyguard of sort) Miyu. Natsuki smiled as soon as she saw Alyssa, and gave a nod towards Miyu who also nodded in return.

Not long after, they are all now standing in front of Midori's desk, waiting for her as she looked for the papers that she would be giving out. As soon as she found what she was looking for, she went straight to business.

"I have an important mission for the three.."

"Ahemm" –Alyssa-

"I mean four of you" she just shook her head slightly. _Hayzz.. the more the merrier I guess_. "As you all know that the BD-Division are having some problems lately and I need you four to go down and inspect what is happening"

"Just inspect?" Natsuki asked.

"well no, Inspect and Initiate. You are to inspect of the current situationdown there and report back to me. While you are at it, you are also to do your job.

Midori stood up from her seat and distributed the papers she was holding.

"those are the reports the B/D-Division has given me, inside that are detailed information about the environment you are going to stay for the coming months or years."

Natsuki and the other flipped through the pages. Pausing now and then too look closely at some of the information. As she finished, she looked up at Midori. "How about the other areas?"

Midori smiled and gave her a pleading look. "well, I was hoping you could deploy some of your troops to help?"

Looking back at the report, she nodded. "sure, that wont be a problem, I'll have my troops cover those areas in no time"

Midori's smile widened at Natsuki's answer. The cobalt beauty might be a little tsundere but she loved doing her job. _Love.. haha._

"Well then, I have arranged for a place for you to stay." Midori went back to her desk and browsed through her computer-looking thing. "Fuuka island, Japan"

"That's a nice place!" Erstin said excitedly.

The three people beside her just stared back at her while Midori chuckled at the sudden outburst.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just can't seem to still get used to the fact that every place on earth is nice to you" Natsuki teased.

"W..well I get pretty excited when I got to work on a new place"

"Yes yes I know. Lets just hope everything goes well."

The other occupants nodded in agreement. Midori clapped her hands together to get everyone's attention. "Now, head back to your division and prepare"

"Hai!"

* * *

Can you guess what their job is? hehehe 


	2. Chapter 2

yay.. hahaha.. second chapter..

Disclaimer: nope i still do not own Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome

Silver Ice Bullet: i hope you get to guess what they're job is, specifically.

Immoral Temptation: yep this is shiznats and like what i said to silver, i do hope you can guess what they're job is.

* * *

A few hours after their mission was given to them, the four was now standing in front of a 2-story white-painted medium sized apartment. It wasn't grand or over the top but it was good enough for four persons to occupy. It was located near a school and a ramen shop and grocery, which was convenient, not that they need food or anything but convenient nonetheless. Natsuki took the keys to the apartment from her pocket and marched towards the front door, while Alyssa and Erstin wandered off to the next-door lawn.

"Now… how do you open this thing again?" she mumbled to herself. She tried tapping the doorframe with the keys itself waiting for it to magically open. _Nope I guess not._ Finding that the tapping is not working, she tried tapping the doorknob instead. _Should I say some magical phrase instead?_ "In the name of God, OPEN!" Nothing happened. _ughh guess not._ After sometime of trying, opening the door was now slowly working its way into Natsuki's nerve. She has been standing outside for approximately 10 minutes and was getting irritated by the minute. Miyu, who happened to be standing behind her and painfully watching Natsuki trying to get herself inside spoke.

"Natsuki-teichou, I think you should insert the narrow end of the key in that little hole on the doorknob" pointing the said hole to Natsuki.

Natsuki who just noticed the hole for the first time, jammed the key into it. A click was heard after she violently shook and turned the key inside the keyhole.

"That wasn't so bad, but I didn't know that humans live like this!" she said exasperated.

Just then, a four-year-old girl, who looks like to be their next-door neighbor stopped by the door and opened it with ease. Miyu raised an eyebrow at what just happened.

"I guess humans are good at opening things Teichou"

"I guess you could say that"

The two walked inside the apartment and placed their belongings on the couch that was nearby. Natsuki then went back outside to call Alyssa and Erstin who was petting the next-door neighbor's dog.

* * *

After they settled in (Natsuki and Erstin occupying the two rooms on the first floor while Miyu and Alyssa shares the bigger bedroom on the 2nd floor), they all got together in the living room. Each one of them found themselves a comfortable place to sit while waiting for Midori to appear and give them their last instruction before starting their mission. They didn't wait too long for within a few minutes, a bright light appeared at the middle of the living room and a very white and lively Midori stepped out.

"Yo! Miss me?"

Natsuki slapped her forehead as a sudden realization hit her. "I could've teleported myself in!"

Midori walked towards the couch Natsuki and Erstin was occupying and sat on the space left beside Natsuki. "still isn't used to opening doors Natsuki-san?"

"Ughh tell me about it. It took me years before I could open those things! They should get some automatic door or something!"

The orange haired woman just laughed. Its not everyday she gets to see Natsuki having trouble over little matters. She waited a few moments to let the atmosphere settle before going ahead with her instructions. As it did, she opened the files she was carrying with her and started with her short lecture.

"Okay, for the run-through of your mission, first thing I want to tell you is that, starting the very moment you stepped into this planet, you are to adapt the ways of human beings. That includes, eating, breathing, sleeping, taking a bath and the like." She looked up from the paper she was reading, checking the reactions that would come from the people around her. Erstin's expression turned into a rather odd one, a cross between fascinated and worried.

"when you said "eating" you mean, we get to eat human food?" Erstin shyly asked.

"Of course! Unless you want to eat dog food instead which I tell you wasn't pleasant at all" Midori answered, getting a little purple after remembering her own share of human interaction before.

"I guess that would be fun? Right?" looking at Natsuki and the others, but all she got were blank stares. "Can't you be a little excited over this mission? We get to live and breathe with humans! Isn't that great?!"

"I say, work on your shooting skills first, then we could work out on being excited with this mission" Natsuki teased. This is how it is usually in the C-division, Erstin being the receiving end of the teasing from either Natsuki or Midori and sometimes Alyssa.

Erstin just blushed at what her superior just said. Indeed, she needs to polish up her shooting skills, even though she is great at paperwork and research, being a member of C-division, she should know how to shoot, at least hit the right people.

Midori cleared her throat. "Lets continue" looks up again from the paper, seeing that she got everyone's attention, she proceeded. "You are allowed to interact with humans, befriend them or whatever; you are allowed to use your powers only if needed, of course, your shooting job is not included in this. You are allowed to shoot in your own discretion, if you felt it is right then you may. But other power such as teleportation, materialization, flight and other godly powers are examples of what I am talking about."

"WHAT!!!!" they all shouted in unison.

She expected this kind of reaction. To be honest, she felt a little sad for the four because she knew this would be hard on them but then again, this is HIS orders.

"HIS orders?" asked Natsuki, who was controlling her frustration over the matter.

"Yep, its not that we are saying you shouldn't use your powers, we are just simply asking you to use it in moderation."

Natsuki sighed, _its better than not using it at all._ "I guess HE had his reasons then, is that all?"

"Yeah" looking over her paper again to double check. "yep that's all, oh by the way Natsuki, what arrows are you using?" Midori asked.

"The standard ones, I had to return the sample arrow the Styles and Design department gave us."

"Oh, the lipstick arrow?"

"Oh please don't remind me" Natsuki answered, shaking her head trying not to remember about the arrow issue.

"Okay, and how about your wings?"

"It's okay, they grew yet again, mines as large as the standard angel wings now maybe a little smaller." Natsuki shifted to her seat to face Erstin." Erstin however has an abnormal growth. She had a slightly larger right wing" With this, Erstin bent down a little and allowed her wings to grow out. It was pure white, about 2 and half feet long but in Erstin's case, the other one was about 2 ¼ long. (Standard angel wings roughly is about 3 feet in length "closed" about 4 feet if it's on "flight mode") Feathers twitch a bit as Natsuki tried to touch it. Midori got up from her seat and walked over to Erstin's side.

"hmmm… did you hit your back when the wings were about to grow?"

Erstin thought about it a bit. "yeah, I did remember falling the grand stairs and hitting my left side on the stair's handle."

"That might be it, but don't worry, it would grow normally in a few years." Midori assured the blond girl as she saw that her face grew worried. Her attention shifted to Alyssa and Miyu. "how about you two?"

"Mines okay I guess" Alyssa answered as she started grow her own set of wings to show Midori. "I think its growing normally" she received a nod from her superior as an approval.

"My wings are in top condition" Miyu briefly answered.

"It should be, since you are one of the Power. This isn't even your duty but I guess these girls need someone to protect them"

"Hey! I can fend for myself and the angels around me thank you!" Natsuki shot back.

"I know" rubbing her temple, its true that Natsuki is a great leader but she is still young and needs guidance, the reason why Midori can't help but worry about the kid.

The Cherubim (Midori), moved back to the center of the leaving room, preparing to depart. "If you need anything, just call."

The four angels looked up at her and nodded.

"So well then, I wish all the luck to the C-Division, I hope you all enjoy your mission."

"Hai!"

In an instant, Midori was enveloped with a bright light and as fast as it came, the light vanished instantly.

* * *

Shizuru was quietly sipping her tea inside the student council office, she tried to enjoy the peace and quiet of the environment, but she knew that she wouldn't experience the quiet part of it if a certain Haruka was in the same room. Yes, Haruka Suzushiro was pacing back and forth in front of our beloved Student council president's desk, giving her speech about stuff like morale, rules, dignity and how the student should have them. To be honest, Shizuru couldn't careless about it but at some parts, Haruka does have a point.

The meeting today was about students who were caught cheating in their midterms. _Honestly, I thought cheating was for high school but then again._ She placed her teacup down and stood from her seat. She walked towards Yukino, who was quietly typing down her laptop the minutes of the meeting.

"So what do you propose for us to do Haruka-san?" she asked.

Haruka was slightly surprised by the question, the main reason she was talking to Shizuru was to ask her what she thinks of the situation, but she do have some suggestion up her sleeve if this ever happens.

"Uhmm.. we can appoint some student council members as monitors, you know to keep an eye out for those who might cheat" she answered confidently.

(**A/N:** I'll cut the rest of the meeting, its boring anyway and we all know how it ends, with Shizuru getting away doing nothing and Haruka volunteering to do all of it)

* * *

After the meeting ended, Shizuru was on her way to the dormitories, just near the school building itself. It was still early. "4:10 pm, the meeting ended quite fast, I think now is the best time to buy some stuff from the grocery" she thought. Instead of turning left where the dormitories would be, she headed straight to the school gates. Luckily for her, none of her fan girls seem to be in sight. As she walked past the gates, someone called out to her.

"Fujino-san"

She looked back to whoever was calling her, only to find a panting Yukino running towards her. She smiled at the sight, not her fake smile but an amused one. She liked the girl, one of the very few people she trusted in her life (together with Haruka).

"Yukino-san, we have known each other since middle school, I think its time to stop being too formal with each other."

Yukino slowed down to a stopped as she reached Shizuru, bending down to catch her breath. "S.sure, S.shizuru-san"

"so what might be the reason for you to run after me like that?"

The shorter and younger girl looked up, still panting a little but she was better that a few seconds ago (Shizuru is a year older, making her a second year college student like Haruka while Yukino is just a freshman). "I saw you going out and I had a hunch that you are going to the grocery store" She stood up and smoothed her skirt and blouse. "I was thinking if I could go with you, I had some things I needed to buy and for Haruka as well"

"That would be better than me walking alone"

The two started walking, headed towards the grocery nearby.

* * *

"Nastuki-oneechan, I think I am feeling something human-ly.." Alyssa called as she descended the stairs from the second floor. She was holding onto her stomach as if she was in a little pain and it was rumbling, making her wince every time it happens.

Natsuki, who was sitting on the couch, trying hard on turning the TV on, stopped on whatever she was doing and approached the younger girl.

"What does it feel like?" she asked worry evident in her face.

"It feels like my stomach is empty"

"I think Alyssa-chan is hungry teichou, humans tend to get hungry around this time" Miyu answered approaching the two. Just as the blue haired girl stopped by Alyssa's side, her stomach and someone else's, rumbled loud enough for the whole apartment to hear. Miyu just kept her calm face even though she felt so embarrassed; Natsuki on the other hand was beet red while holding up her own stomach.

"I could go down the grocery store and get you something; I would love to take a look at it anyway" Erstin suggested as she popped her head out of her room.

Natsuki nodded. "Alyssa, would you like to go with her?"

Alyssa's eyes lit up, she always wanted to go outside and explore the area the minute they arrived. "Yes! I would love to!" she answered, a little cheerfully than Natsuki has expected.

"Okay then" looking back at Erstin. "you two take care, okay, if something goes wrong, call me or Miyu"

Erstin sweat dropped. "Anoo teichou, the store is just down the road, just a couple of meters away from here."

"I know! But its best to be careful!" shot back.

The blond assistant just scratched her head as she approached the three in the living room. She held out her hand to Alyssa. "lets go?" Alyssa took the offered hand and the two walked out the door, before Natsuki could give out more lecture about safety.

* * *

The two blonds walked down the road towards the grocery store. Every time they pass by someone, that person stops as if she/he had been entranced by something. One could smell a sweet and fresh fragrance that would remind them of spring and childhood. A sense of happiness seems to wash over them if their eyes happen to fall onto the two angels. Most of these people would just stand there staring until the two would be out of their sight and be back to their usual selves, but some are brave enough to approach them, most of them are kids. Just a simple smile that would be given by either Alyssa or Erstin, would be enough to make them smile the whole day or even more.

After several stopovers, the two had finally reached the grocery store. The two were amazed when the glass doors to the store suddenly opened as they stepped on the doormat.

"That was cool wasn't it!" exclaimed Erstin, who's eyes were shining at the little discovery.

Alyssa on the other hand was just smiling, happy that she had a chance to walk outside. She had no idea what to get herself so she looked for someone who might be able to help them. Erstin wouldn't be much help since they are in the same boat. She saw a young girl by the cash register who seem to be lost in thought. Finding that the girl was harmless, she tugged on Erstin's hands and led them to the cash register.

The cashier, Nina, wasn't having the best day of her life. She had bills to pay. As she thought of her coming monthly salary, she frowned when she finished calculating how much money would be left to her if she were to pay her bills. She was lost in deep thought when a pleasant smell invaded her nose. Suddenly her imaginations were filled with spring and happy moments. She didn't know how in the world those thoughts got in but the fragrance around her made her forget almost everything, her problems a while ago seem to been lifted off her chest. She looked up when she felt someone was standing in front of her, only to be greeted by two smiling girls. Nina swore she saw those two sparkling. Then, after sometime of staring, she said the most intelligent thing that would came into her mind. "H..how m.may I h.help you?" she stammered.

Erstin moved closer to the said girl, she had always been fascinated with humans ever since she can remember. After giving her a thorough inspection, she asked something that took the poor cashier by surprise. "Do you like someone?"

"W..WHAT?!!"

"I was just wondering if you like someone"

"I have no one in particular right now" Nina hesitantly answered. _What a weird question coming from a costumer. Well they are kind of weird to begin with._

"Oh" Erstin seem a little disappointed. "but if you find someone, could you call us?"

"S.ssure"

"Good!" clapping her hands together in delight. "Anoo.. what do you usually do to fill up an empty stomach?"

Nina gave her a skeptical look. _Yep they are weird alright!_ "you eat something I guess"

Scratching behind her head, Erstin looked from Alyssa then to the racks of stuff that she was trying to identify which was edible and which was not. This didn't escape Nina's attention, feeling that the blond in front of her had no idea whatsoever as to what to get, she decided to help. It's her work anyway.

"the third rack contains, breads and spreads, the fourth are chips and other junk food, the one after that are the pre-made meals and the one on the corner is the fridge, containing all liquid.. errr refreshments." Pointing to the said items.

"Ohhhh!! OKAY!" replied a very excited Erstin, who ran in an instant, with a hungry looking Alyssa in tow.

"And after you're done picking something up, bring them to me!" Nina shouted back.

That time, Shizuru and Yukino entered the said grocery. Yukino immediately went to the 2nd rack which contains toiletries and other girl things, Shizuru however, took her time strolling down the isle. The first thing she wanted to buy was fresh bread, which can be found on the third rack. As she bent down to get the bread of her choice, someone bumped into her. She looked up to whoever was blind enough not to see her and maybe have a little "talk". If Shizuru had felt mad, it was now gone as soon as her eyes rested on the face of a certain cute girl, rubbing her head.

"Im sorry" said Alyssa as she accidentally bumped into someone. She didn't mean to but she had no idea why grocery floors are slippery and the moment she ran to get the bread that she wanted, she was having a hard time stopping.

There, Shizuru just stared at her, dumbfounded. "excuse me miss, are you alright?" she asked once again, trying to snap the older woman out of her reverie. Thinking the woman heard her, she continued. "Im so sorry, I didn't mean to bump into you.. the floors were slippery and-" before she could finish, she was cut off by Shizuru who suddenly snapped out of her trance. "Its okay, are you alright?"

"Yes im fine"

"Alyssa are you alright?!!" Erstin worriedly asked as she run towards Alyssa, as soon as she was at the little girl's side she instantly checked if she was hurt somewhere.

"Im fine Erstin-neechan, the kind lady here was the one I bumped into, if someone who would be hurt, it would be her" staring back at Shizuru.

"Oh!, are you alright miss?" offering a hand to the brunette which she gladly took to help herself up.

A few seconds later, Yukino came rushing to Shizuru. She heard the whole thing from where she was and came running to Shizuru's aid if needed. "Shizuru-san are you okay?"

The brunette who had everyone's attention dusted off her skirt and picked up the bread she dropped a while ago. "im fine guys, don't worry about me" She looked at Alyssa then back to Erstin. "are you two sisters?"

"Oh yes, sort of" Alyssa replied.

Shizuru nodded, she then faced Yukino, who apparently stood there flabbergasted. She was smiling for no apparent reason, at least Shizuru didn't know why she was smiling. When the younger brunette realized that all 3 pairs of eyes are now on her, she snapped back to reality. "Oh sorry, I feel so happy suddenly" this earned her a doubtful look from Shizuru, but the two blonds just stood there smiling back.

"Err, I'm Yukino Kikukawa by the way, nice meeting you" she bowed down as she introduced herself.

"And I am Shizuru Fujino, it's a pleasure meeting the two of you" the student council president giving them a slight bow.

Erstin couldn't help but giggle. _Wow friends! Human friends!!!!_ "Hi, I am Erstin and this is Alyssa" as she laid her hands on the Alyssa's shoulder.

"uhmmm.. your surnames?" Yukino shyly asked.

"Heh?? Surnames? Uhhh.. we don't have one, just Erstin and Alyssa"

"oh..okay"

After the introductions, Alyssa and Erstin excused themselves (they have some food hunting to do), leaving Shizuru and Yukino still feeling a little weird. "Is it just me or the atmosphere suddenly became happier with them around?" Yukino asked, still in deep thought.

"I feel exactly the same way" Shizuru whispered. For sure, she had never felt happier her entire life like the way she felt a while ago. The two hesitantly left the grocery, they wanted to get to know the two blonds further but after seeing them quite busy picking something from the racks, they decided to leave them be, for now.

"we'll get the chance to talk to them longer some other time" Yukino's said as her mind was still on the two.

"yeah"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.. please enjoy.. i tried finishing this one even im so sleepy...

Discalimer: i do not own Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome.

chum-sa, Nathan5th, silverstri, rainee-chan, thank you for your reviews.. please read and enjoy..

* * *

The two arrived at the apartment after an hour of "shopping". Natsuki was in the living room practically chewing off her nails as she was worried what took them so long. As soon as Alyssa got inside, she instantly pounced on the little girl, searching every inch of her body for signs of injury.

"Natsuki-neechan im in one piece and still breathing so please stop groping around!" whinned a very tired and grumpy Alyssa. All she wanted to do was go to bed and sleep. She had never been this tired in all of her existence. _How do humans survive such a very tiring task!._ (meaning the shopping)

"Im sorry, you were gone for so long, I thought something might have happened to you two!" Natsuki exclaimed. Her pent up worries now exploding after keeping it in for so long (if an hour can be considered long enough).

Erstin dropped the bags on the kitchen counter. She rummaged through the stuff they bought, looking for one item that sparked her interest. "AH FOUND IT!"

Natsuki walked to where Erstin was and eyed the item on her assistant's hands.

"What's that?" she asked, couldn't keep her curiosity to herself.

"Oh this?" looking at the bottle on her hands "it says Mayo-n..nnaise, mayonnaise"

"ahhh…" Natsuki stared at it for a long time, examining the bottle containing a white substance. "What does it do?"

"My my Teichou, its edible! Nina-chan said that it goes well with bread"

The teichou raised an eyebrow as she heard someone else's name being included in the conversation. "Nina..chan, a new friend?"

Erstin's eyes lit up, obviously she was fond of the grocery's cashier after helping her look for food. Even though our dark haired friend wasn't the friendliest of cashier there is, the weirdness of the two blonds was enough to spark her curiosity, thus taking it as far as picking each and every item the two angels bought.

"Yes! She was soo accommodating, she was the one who suggested all this items, she even recommended this chocolate pudding and this bottle of mayonnaise!"

"So they eat pudding with mayonnaise?"

"ahmm" the blond thought for a bit, remembering if Nina has said anything about pudding and mayonnaise being mashed together. "she didn't say anything but I guess maybe"

"We could try, its all edible right?"

"Yeah"

"so I guess its okay, what could happen? Right?"

"well then, I'll go the spoons and plate"

The assistant scampered off to the cupboard, searching for the said utensils while Natsuki was left on the counter, eyeing the bottle. She took it and started shaking it. When she was satisfied enough that the "thing" is not some demonic entity posing as an innocent bottle of mayonnaise, she placed it back on the counter.

"Here!" the blond called out as soon as she found the spoons and plates. She walked back to the counter and placed everything down. She took the pudding and opened it, emptying all its contents on the plate. Then she took the mayonnaise and dropped a glob of the white substance on top of the pudding. Natsuki was just watching in awe the whole time. The white glob hypnotizing her, as if calling out to her.

"Done!"

Natsuki's thoughts were broken when her assistant clapped her hands in amazement. There on the plate, was a layer of the brown pudding and mayonnaise. It looked edible in Natsuki's and Erstin's opinion so the teichou called out the two remaining occupants of the apartment.

"Miyu! Alyssa! Food is ready!"

In an instant, Miyu was behind the counter while Alyssa was lazily walking down the stairs. "Im full, I already ate something on our way back" the little blond said but she took a stool and sat by the counter anyway. Her eyes landed on the food that was waiting to be eaten. _Ewww.. Thank GOD I ate something already._

"Okay well then, lets dig in"

They divided it amongst them (the three of them) and made sure each had its fair share. Then, the food tasting has begun. As soon as the "food" touched Erstin's tongue, her face turned into a deep shade of purple, feeling her stomach churned and an unpleasant feeling was building up inside waiting to be let out. The poor angel ran to the sink and spat the pudding and mayo out.

Miyu wasn't fairing well too, at least in Alyssa's observation. The blur haired girl was trying her best to chow down the remaining food on her plate without hurling. After several chants and prayers, she managed to finish it all up, leaving only tiny specks on her plate. After wiping her face clean, Miyu focused her attention to Natsuki. Well everyone's attention was on their teichou now.

There, their beloved teichou was having a time of her life. Each spoonful of the mayo-pudding was like heaven to her taste buds. They watched as Natsuki give out a blissful sigh as the spoon enters her mouth and a very relaxed "ahhh" as it exits.

"This tastes so heavenly!" she murmured.

"want some more?" Alyssa asked.

"yeahh" Natsuki dreamily replied.

"you could eat it everyday?"

"uh huh"

"is it really good?"

"yeahhhh"

"so good that it could be considered a sin?"

"yeahhhh.. huh? WHAT?!! NO!"

Alyssa and Erstin laughed while Miyu smirked at their teichou's absent mindedness. A blush has wormed its way into Natsuki's cheeks as she tried to ignore their laughter. "IS NOT BAD TO INDULGE ONCE IN A WHILE!"

"we...hahaha..know…haha..that Natsuki-neechan" Alyssa said in between her laughter. "its just so hard to resist in teasing you when you're like that"

"MOU!!" Natsuki marched off to her room and locked it, not after she ate all the remaining food up.

* * *

Yukino and Shizuru parted ways when they reached the dorm's entrance. Yukino and Haruka's room are located at the first floor while Shizuru's (presidential suite.. hehehe) was on the second. What happened to Yukino and Shizuru at the grocery store was a weird experience for the two. Even in their respective rooms, they can't stop thinking about the two people they have just met. Yukino kept sighing while lying on her bed, bothering Haruka immensely that the latter started interrogating her, where Yukino ended up telling her the whole story. Same goes for Shizuru who was by that time lying on her bed ready to sleep. But her mind keep drifting back to the feeling that she felt while in the presence of the two blonds._Something was definitely weird about those two..maybe I should pay them a visit tomorrow._ After a while of thinking, sleep finally claimed the young brunette.

* * *

The Next Day: 10am

"Yukino-san"

"Shizuru-san!"

The two stared at each other, quite surprised to see each other just outside the grocery store they had visited the day before.

"Forgot to buy something yesterday, Yukino-san?" Shizuru asked but she already knew the answer to it. She knew that it was bothering Yukino too and probably the reason why she's here is to look for the two blonds.

Yukino fidgeted a bit. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to share the real reason why she was there, but upon staring at Shizuru, she knew that the older brunette somehow had an idea.

"Hehe.. The incident yesterday was bothering me that's why I was hoping to meet "them" again" she answered as she shyly scratched the back of her head. "Is that the reason why you're here too Shizuru-san?"

"Yes, it seems that they have this effect on us that we cant quite get enough of" she said smiling. The prospect of searching for Alyssa and Erstin brought amusement to the student council president. "Shall we look for them together Yukino-san?"

"Sure, that would be better, but if its alright with you, can we bring another person along?"

Shizuru raised any eyebrow. "Who might that be?"

Before Yukino could answer, a loud and VERY distinguishable voice called out to her.

"YU-KI-NO!"

Haruka was barreling down the streets, being the director of the student council, she was used in doing it so. People who are stupid enough to get in her way, would get shoved aside. She was in a hurry, for some unknown or not too unknown reason, she overslept and had to go running toward the grocery store.

Yukino brightened up at the sight of her precious friend (coughsecretlovecough). "Haruka-chan! I thought you wouldn't come"

The busty blond stopped beside her friend, panting and trying to catch her breath. As soon as she had found enough air and strength to speak, straightened up and smoothed her blouse and Capri pants. "Of course! I was intrigued at what you told me last night and I wanna see this people". Yukino gazed at her lovingly (of course at Haruka's part, its just a normal gaze and just stared back affectionately, but we all know what affectionately looked if Haruka was the one giving it. It turned out like a blank stare in Yukino's perception)

"Ara, im glad that you decided to join us Haruka-san" she didn't want to break the "little scene" unfolding before her but they needed to move if they didn't want to take all day searching.

"Ohhh Fujino-san, somehow I knew that you would be here"

"My my, this would be much enjoyable now that Suzushiro-san is here with us, right Yukino-san?" giving Yukino a wink.

"H..Hai!" the younger one stammered.

"well then, shall we go?"

"Okay"

The three started their "investigation/searching", hoping that by the end of the day, they would meet Alyssa and Erstin once again"

* * *

Natsuki sat down by the kitchen counter, preparing for today's activity. Today is going to be the first day of their mission. She had no idea how long this is going to take but it doesn't bother her much. As long as she was with Alyssa and her assistant, she would be fine. Alyssa was the first one to emerge from her room, fully clothed, newly bathe, ready for action. She was wearing ordinary human clothes, khaki pants, light-blue t-shirt and a pair of tennis shoes. The only odd thing you'll see is a heart shaped badge on her left chest with a C-D print. She went to the living room and sat on the couch waiting for the others to be ready. The next one to be ready was Miyu. Today, her mission was more of protecting the girls rather than shooting innocent by standers with love arrows. Her choice of outfit was quite similar to what was Natsuki was wearing, white t-shirt with a C-D print in front, instead of Natsuki's fatigue pants, she was wearing blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. She too proceeded to the living room, joining Alyssa. And last, certainly not the least was Erstin and the only one wearing the most feminine get up among the four. For today's mission, she decided to wear a spaghetti-strapped pink dress. Upon seeing Erstin, Natsuki stood up from her seat and motioned her assistant to go to the living room.

In the living room, they sat in a circle, discussing their main objective.

"our task for today is pretty simple, according to our intelligence report, the candidates are most likely be out today and we are going to find them." Natsuki started.

"Shooting by standers is fun!" Alyssa mused.

Natsuki continued. "candidates would be marked with little hearts above their head, if you are to see them, shoot them and please refrain from missing too much" her gazed shifted to Erstin.

"What?!, im practicing!" Erstin said defensively. Nastuki just shook her head, they all knew how horrible of a shooter Erstin is. The last mission they had, she managed to hit a dog, which was 3 feet away from the candidate. And because of this, she usually bring the most antidote and have Alyssa as her partner. Alyssa, like Natsuki was a sharp shooter, mostly because Natsuki herself teaches the kid.

"don't worry, we wont be splitting up. The four of us will cover a certain area per day. So we don't get it all messed up, understand?"

"Hai!" "Hai" "Hai"

"now, let's go, first stop.. Fuka University!!"

The four went out the apartment, starting the first day of their mission.

* * *

Haruka, Shizuru and Yukino were sitting on the bench near the Fuka University entrance. They have decided that the best place to stay on the look out was outside the University gates. From here, you can almost see everything and everyone. Right in front of them was the street leading to the grocery store.

"Now we wait" Haruka sighed. She knows that this is going to take some time that's why she made sure that she brought the necessities, Food and drinks. "want some?" she offered Yukino and Shizuru who gladly took the mineral water.

"you think they would come this way?" Yukino asked after taking a big gulp on her water.

"I think so, this is the main road to the store anyway" Haruka answered, mirroring what Yukino just did.

This boring wait went on for a few more minutes (approx 30 minutes or so) until Shizuru suddenly sat up straight from slouching on the bench (not so shizuru-like), something had caught her attention. From the distance, she could make out four people walking towards them, two blonds and two blunettes, with one darker than the other. After squinting her eyes even more to get a better look, she was delighted to see that it was, in fact, Erstin and Alyssa with two other people. The one wearing blue jeans seems to have a very stoic facial expression. She can not see what the other blunette look like because of the cap she was wearing. But from the looks of it, she has a nice body. But before she could call out their names, Yukino beat her to it.

"Erstin! Alyssa!"

The two young blonds looked up to see who was calling them, upon seeing the familiar faces of Yukino and Shizuru, the two broke into a large grin. They were happy to see the two, they have been wanting to see them since last night. As they neared the bench where Yukino and Shizuru were sitting, they saw another person sitting with them. This person seem to be staring at them and was lost in thought.

"its nice meeting you again, Kikukawa-san, Fujino-san" Erstin and Alyssa greeted them with a bow.

"Nice meeting you again too!" Yukino replied, again feeling the same exact sensation she experienced when she first met the two. Shizuru however was staring at the two other figures standing before them. She tried looking under the baseball cap Natsuki was wearing but too shy to stoop down and peek on her. This action didn't go by Erstin and was more than happy to introducing her two companions to them.

"Oh by the way, I would like you to meet my superior, Natsuki-teichou" putting a hand on natsuki's shoulder "and this is Miyu, Alyssa's friend and ours as well."

Miyu and Natsuki gave them a short bow, Shizuru doing it as well.

"And this is Haruka" Yukino motioned to her blond friend who was still in deep thought. "Haruka-chan.. Haruka-chan!"

The daydreaming Haruka was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard Yukino's voice. "yes you were saying something?"

"mou, you are not listening, I just introduce you to them"

"Oh, im sorry" She abruptly stood up and gave them a slight bow.

Shizuru was still watching Natsuki and this was starting to bother her. _Is it impolite to wear a cap while talking? Maybe I should take this off._ After some thought, Natsuki took of her baseball cap.

After seeing that this Natsuki-teichou in front of her was going to take off her baseball cap, she eagerly watched her, wanting to see what she looked like. Her jaw almost dropped when she saw Natsuki's face. She was (in Shizuru's opinion) the most beautiful person she ever laid eyes on. _OMG! She's like an angel!!_. Little did Shizuru know, what she thought was true.

Natsuki gave a confused smile when she saw Shizuru's reaction. _Did I do something wrong? Whats with the stare?_ "Ano Shizuru-san" trying to get the brunette's attention.

"Shizuru-san?"

Shizuru snapped out of her reverie, for some reason, the feeling she was getting from Natsuki was different from the feeling she was getting from Alyssa, Erstin and Miyu. With her, she felt more than happy, she felt secured, fulfilled, complete.

"I think we should introduce ourselves again" Natsuki offered. She wanted to start over and formally introduce herself.

"Okay" Shizuru answered, still a little out of it.

"Err hello?" trying to get Shizuru's full attention.

"Oh, sorry.. I am Shizuru, Shizuru Fujino.. its a REAL pleasure meeting you" she offered her hand to Natsuki.

Natsuki smiled and took the offered hand. "I am Natsuki.. just Natsku, the pleasure is all mine Shizuru-san"

Alyssa couldn't help but chuckled secretly at the sight. _Three candidates in one place.. lucky!!_ She mused to herself as she watch Yukino, Haruka and a few moments ago, Shizuru, has small hearts blinking above their heads.

* * *

sorry no shooting incident yet.. but the next chapter will... 


	4. Chapter 4

here's chapter 4! please enjoy

Disclaimer: mai-otome/mai-hime.. not mine..

to lindred, lokiador, naxor, rainee-chan, evildetective, nathan5th and to all those who read this fiction.. thanks.. hope you enjoy reading them..

please r&r..

* * *

Chapter 4

Cupidity 101:

A cupid's job in simple words is just "shoot and let them fall in love", but to be able to get to that "simple phrase", a cupid must endure proper training. First, the shooting skills, this is probably the most basic of all skills that one from Cupid-division must know. Erstin's case was special; because of her high intelligence and talent at spotting potential "candidates", she was moved to C-division without having to go through training. Next is the bodily functions and reflexes. Being a cupid, you should be alert and must know how to react fast in different situations. Mostly it involves the six senses or more, "intuition". Lastly, stamina. Following potential candidates is a tiresome job, and you won't be following just a single candidate in one day. An angel is either born to be a cupid or carefully handpicked by Master Cupid herself. The bow chooses its owner, if you can't materialize a bow, then you should go find another division suited for you. The artillery department of the C-division makes the arrows, but the designs are usually decided by means of a contest. Any angel could enter and make an arrow of their choice and if gets pick, she/he wins a prize. Although cupids are usually working on a less harmless job compared to Powers, who battle evil omens on a daily basis, they are also adept in fighting. So if you ever encountered a cupid, best not to mess with them.

End-

Walking towards the central park, the group was happily chatting to each other, but the four angels are also doing a telepathic conversation of their own. Why use telepathy, if the person you wanted to talk to was just walking beside you? Well, it's ok if you DON'T have humans around when you are to do your job. Though bows and arrows are invisible to human eye, what worries Natsuki and her gang is how stupid they might look. They can't go on having that shooting pose in the middle of the street and grab the attention of the entire nation which they don't want. Nope, they plan to make this discreet as possible or more likely, less embarrassing.

As they reached their destination, the group or should I say, the C-division, almost did a double take as they saw all the potential candidates, just walking around and what's more surprising ( to natsuki anyway), was that their three human companions indeed have hearts blinking on top of their heads. Erstin seems to be most eager one to start with the shooting. She checked her left hand and materialized her own bow. This action however did not go by Natsuki.

"Erstin, be sure to hit the right people okay but for now, will you keep it please.." Natsuki whispered

"H..Hai!" replied by the surprised blond assistant.

A few more walking and the group spotted a nice place under a tree. It was okay to sit down on the ground since it was covered with soft grass. Since this was an impromptu meeting, they don't have enough food for everyone. This was a perfect opportunity for Natsuki and the gang to excuse them selves and do their job by volunteering to buy the food. But this chance however, was foiled when Yukino also volunteered on accompanying them.

"I would like to help you Natsuki-san" she offered.

Natsuki paused for a moment to think of the best solution about this situation. If they keep having different kinds of excuses, they might end up not doing their job proficiently. So she decided of what's best for them.

"Okay then, Alyssa and Miyu please stay here, while I, Erstin and Yukino buy the food" she said. But they knew it was more of an order than a request. _"I guess at least one of them should know about us, it would give us some freedom to move"_ she added telepathically. Getting their leaders orders, they nodded. They also felt that the idea was best in this situation. The thing left was to contact Midori and ask her if its alright. And as if she heard it all, she appeared in front of Natsuki, invisible to all except the angels. She gave a thumbs up, agreeing to the idea Natsuki suggested. As soon as she agreed, she vanished instantly. Natsuki could only sigh, Midori has a habit of just popping in and disappearing before one could ask a question.

"So shall we go then, Erstin, yukino?"

"H..Hai.. lets go"

* * *

The three left to search for a grocery store. While walking, Erstin decided to explain things. Natsuki felt that Erstin would be the one best to explain since she is more calmer, more the sociable type and she volunteered for it.

"Anoo. Kikukawa-san" Erstin started. Yukino turned to her and gave a questioning look.

"Yukino would be fine and yes Erstin..chan?"

"Yu..yukino-san, do you believe in angels?"

Yukino was slightly surprised at the question. She wasn't expecting for it but she thought about it for a bit.

"Yes I do when I was small. My mother said children have guardian angels."

Natsuki smiled and muttered to herself. "hehe, you should see what your guardian angel is doing now" and snickered to herself. And yes, there she was, Yukino's guardian angel, walking beside her, looking all alert and ready for action.

"Just guardian angels? How about like, angel of death, cupids.. those sorts of angel?" Erstin added.

"Cupids, I want to believe in them right now" Yukino smiled as if she remembered something funny. The truth was she desperately wanted to believe in cupids. Cupids who bring two people together, shoot arrows through their hearts and release pure emotions that one harbors for another. She wanted to believe that the same cupids would overlook the only barrier that has kept her from releasing her feelings, her gender.

"Hmm.. as far as I can remember, the code doesn't say anything about being gender specific." Natsuki murmured to herself but Yukino heard it.

"Were you saying something Natsuki-san? I didn't seem to catch it" she asked. She caught it alright, she just wanted to be sure she heard Natsuki correctly.

"Nothing, I was just murmuring to myself."

"Yukino-san" Erstin interrupted. "I do believe you have feelings for someone. Someone very close to you right now"

Yukino stopped walking. What Erstin just said was something she wasn't expecting. No one knows about her being in love, except for Shizuru maybe and there's no way that someone she just met would know about it. She stood in her place almost frozen. "H.how did- " The two also stopped, giving Yukino a worried look.

"How did we know you are in love with your bestfriend?" the blond assistant asked as if it was the simplest question in the world.

_We?! Does that mean more people knew about it? I know I didn't tell anyone and I think Shizuru-san isn't the type to talk about it to other people. _ Yukino's mind was racing; she wasn't ready to let everyone know. She didn't want to lose her bestfriend like this, she simply wasn't prepared. She looked up, her eyes pleading for them to understand, pleading them to keep everything a secret.

Erstin just gave her a soft smile. "we know what you feel for her is true love, she is lucky to have someone who really cares for her a lot"

"Eh? You are not disgusted with what I feel?" still couldn't believe that the two seemed to accept her and her feelings, which she believes to be forbidden.

"Disgusted? Why would we be disgusted? We rejoice at the presence of true love! It is something worth cherishing and nurturing." She then again materialized her bow with her left hand and produced an arrow with her right hand. "So lets get on with business and start shooting!" she cheered.

Yukino's eyes went wide as she saw what just happened. The materializing didn't go unnoticed and brown haired woman stood in her place, eyes locked on the bow being pointed at her. "Erstin..chan.. w.what are you doing with that bow?" her voice stammered in nervousness but not in fear. She wasn't afraid of the bow, she felt it wasn't something deadly but she was worried of what might it do to her or change in her.

"Oi Erstin, will you keep that bow." Natsuki said, tapping Erstin's shoulder. "don't scare her will you, and you can't shoot her yet, her possible partner is not even here."

The young blond's shoulder slumped, obviously disappointed.

"Sorry about that Yukino-san" she then de-materialized her bow and the arrow she was holding just exploded into small white beautiful sparks.

Yukino however, remained rooted to the ground, her expression showing shock and disbelief. "W.what are you?"

"Oh us, we are cupids." Erstin was giggling; she found Yukino's dumbfounded expression really amusing.

"WHAT!!!!!!"

* * *

"So Miyu-san, can you tell us about yourself" Shizuru started. Attempting to fill the air of silence that has engulfed the four of them as soon as the others left to buy food.

The blue haired girl stared back into Shizuru, her expression was calm, rivaling that of Shizuru's. "I don't know what to share with you, it would be best if you would just ask me questions regarding the information you wish to know"

Haruka eyed her suspiciously. She found Miyu eerily calm, much like Shizuru but what caught her attention was the smaller blond's expression, mirroring that of Miyu's. However, the little kid's attention was on Shizuru.

"Okay then, I'll ask the first question" Haruka shifted her position so that she would be facing directly at Miyu. She decided to ask the older one first. "Where are you from?"

"We are from a place where your eyes could not see, but somewhere.. your heart could reach"

"How old are you?"

"We age through time but our souls remain young"

"When did you move here?"

"the day before today"

"And why did you move here"

"to fulfill what our heart wants to do"

"what is your favorite food?"

"anything that is enough to satisfy our human needs"

"why are you answering like that?"

"they seem vague but enough to answer your questions"

In normal cases, Haruka would be pissed off by now. Those answers was way beyond vague to her but by just looking at the girl in front of her just makes her feel calm, somehow, her irritation just dissipated before it even had the chance to build up. "Those certainly are very vague answers Miyu-san" Haruka huffed. She wasn't mad or anything, it's just her typical way reacting to things.

"And those are a lot of First questions, Haruka-san" Miyu calmly answered back.

Shizuru quietly chuckled to herself. Seeing a very calm Haruka was something she sees rarely. Her gazed however wandered off to Alyssa. Something about the way the girl looks at her makes her feel as if the little girl could see through her. Her stare wasn't piercing but inviting, inviting her to show her true self. Asking her to take off her mask and reveal the real person underneath that calm exterior. Looking further into Alyssa's eyes, she saw her own image reflected in them, but it was different. The Shizuru she saw in them is a free Shizuru. Someone with no pretensions, no chains, no reservations. Just plain happy and content Shizuru.

"Alyssa-chan" she whispered.

"yes?"

Alyssa held their gaze. She looked straight into the red pools that shows no sensation but held so much emotion. No matter how hard Shizuru tried to conceal everything, she can still see it. The real Shizuru hiding within those layers of barrier she built through out the years.

"Why?"

"I am only showing you what your heart really wants to see Shizuru-san"

Silence engulfed the two. Shizuru had momentarily forgotten about the two other companion sitting with. Her attention only focused on Alyssa, the girl that speaks volumes with just a simple gaze. She wanted to ask something. She had been trying to find its true meaning for so long and maybe, the girl in front of her might knew the answer.

"Neh, Alyssa-chan"

"Hmm?"

"What is love?"_ yes, what is love? It is something so foreign to me that I didn't know how it felt like. Or was it this? This feeling that had just built up inside me. Is this is even love when I just met her. Her.. yes, she is a girl and.. so I am.._

"you tell me" Alyssa answered quietly, almost close to a whisper.

Shizuru watched Alyssa's expression. From a stoic emotionless expression, it has changed into a gentler one. An expression that helped her ease her doubts and brings peace within her. "I.. I don't know"

"I see.. Love is far too powerful for it to be described with words…it would be best if you experience it yourself to better understand it."

The brunette could not say anything at that moment. Surely, Alyssa is knowledgeable for someone so young. She wanted to know what love really feels like and this feeling building up inside her is gonna help her.

* * *

"please calm down Yukino-san" Erstin begged. The revelation came as a big shock to Yukino. Who wouldn't? Some random person, whom you just met the day before, would just casually say to you that they are cupids, certainly belonged to the list of the MOST SHOCKING REVELATION ever to be revealed to our poor Yukino.

"Are you for real?" yukino had to ask. _This explains why they give off that kind of effect._

"Yep, real thing! Look!" to prove her point, Erstin grew out her wings.

Yukino's eyes widen in amazement. She had never seen pure white as those wings that had just grew on Erstin's back.

"What are you doing? People might see it!" said a very alarmed Yukino.

"Nah its okay, they wont.. only you can see it"

The conversation between the two however was cut off when Natsuki materialized her own bow. The couple walking by somehow caught her attention.

"what's the matter teichou?"

The smile on Natsuki widens. The couple would be the first candidates to receive the blessed arrows of love. "Yukino, watch and see how we cupids do it".

Natsuki materializes two arrows on her right hand. She then placed it on the bow; she is going to shoot two arrows at once.

Yukino stared at Natsuki and the bow she was holding. For some reason, she could see a faint outline of the blue haired girl's wings behind her back, stretched out. Also, there seemed to be small wings growing behind her ears too. Everything was so beautiful in her opinion. The way Natsuki held the bow, the way she aimed at the two unsuspecting people. They way her eyes focus on the target, how her hair sways with the wind as it blew. Everything seems to be perfect. Then she shifted her attention to the two people who will be on the receiving end of the shot. _Oh, its Akane-san and Kazuya-kun.__What?!!_

Natsuki pulled back on the string with the arrows attached to it. Feeling that is was tight enough and her aim was right, she lets go. Yukino watched as the arrows sailed into the wind, cutting through it effortlessly living a trail of beautiful red spark. The two arrows separated in mid-air doing a small loop and then went on to hit their respective target smack on the chest. She waited for some reaction from the two but she saw none. They just continued walking as if nothing happened.

"Anoo Natsuki-san"

"hai?"

"I didn't see any change after the arrow hit them"

Natsuki gave her a toothy grin. "Hihi..of course, they are in love already"

"Then why did you still have to shoot them?"

Natsuki just shook her head. "what I did was a bind shot. Those two are destined to be with each other, and seeing that they are already together, I just simply made sure that it stays that way. Like marriage."

"Ohh.."

Erstin approached her smiling teichou. "That was an awesome shot teichou!! Can I have a go on the next one?!!!"

Natsuki hesitated a bit, but decided to let her do it since the girl has been practicing hard.

* * *

The three continued on their way to find a grocery, which they have found one not long after. As they entered the establishment, Yukino immediately spotted one of her good friends. She couldn't miss that fire-y orange hair anywhere.

"Mai-san!" she called out.

In an instant, a busty orange haired young woman turned around to search for the person who called her. Her lips formed a wide smile as soon as she saw Yukino waving back at her.

"Mikoto, Tate" Mai called out to her companions who was busy staring at the canned food section.

"Hai" "Hai"

Mai ran towards her friend and gave her a hug. "I didn't expect to see you here Yukino-chan" her attention went to the two people standing on either side of Yukino. "and who might they be?"

"oh! Im sorry, this is Natsuki and this is Erstin" She introduced as she laid her hands on their shoulders. "Newly found friends"

"Nice meeting you" Mai greeted back, offering her hands first to Natsuki for a handshake. As soon as their hands touched, Mai immediately zoned out. Yukino knew well what was happening to her friend. She just has to wait for her to come back to her senses again. A few moments of silence had pass when Mai came back to reality. Her smile widened, proving what Yukino has suspected. Mai indeed had gone to happy-land like she did when she first met Alyssa and Erstin. Mai blinked a few times, obviously a little surprised at what just happened but continued on introducing herself and her companions. "I am Mai Tokiha , this is my boyfriend Tate Yuichi" motioning to the guy standing next to her, then gently placed her hands on the shoulder of the girl beside her "And this is Mikoto Minagi"

Erstin let out a "oh my" unexpectedly which didn't go by Yukino. Natsuki's expression also changed a bit. "Nice meeting you too" Natsuki managed to greet back.

After the introductions and a little chitchat, the two groups went back shopping. Making sure that they have gone out of earshot, Yukino asked what she has been itching to ask. "What's with the "oh my" and the sudden change of expression?"

Even though they were out of earshot, they could still see Mai, Tate and Mikoto. Natsuki somehow had this sad expression while Erstin was just shaking her head every time she would look at their direction. "You see Yukino" Natsuki started to explain. "we said earlier that people are destined to be with each other, like the one we met before we got here"

"Yeah, like Akane-san and Kazuya-kun"

"Eh? You know them?"

"Yeah, they are my schoolmates, same with Mai and Tate"

"Yes like them, and as cupids we could identify them with the hearts above their heads. We also know their profile by heart, we may not know their names but we know of their true feelings"

Yukino nodded. _No wonder they could read me that easily._ "what about it?"

"well, they are also couples that are not meant for each other"

"meaning?"

"Even they are together, they wont last long and eventually one or both will give out, making the relationship fall apart."

Natsuki's gaze went back to Mai. "Mai Tokiha, currently dating Tate Yuichi…"

"yes I perfectly know that Natsuki-san"

Erstin stood beside her with her gaze also focused on Mai, who was smiling at Mikoto as she ruffled her hair. "Mikoto Minagi, the only person in Mai Tokiha's heart"

"What?! Then why?!" Yukino was quite alarmed. She knew that Mikoto was special to Mai but actually hearing it now from the cupids was quite surprising.

The serious expression on Erstin's face was replaced with a playful grin. "That's why we're here"

"What? But what about Tate… or Mikoto?"

"Tate loves through his eyes, not through his heart" Natsuki answered. "That and he is destined to be with his childhood friend" she added as she broke into a smile.

"Yep, as for our job" Erstin materialized her bow and an arrow. "time to let Mikoto follow her destiny"

Doing the same stance like Natsuki did. She carefully aimed at Mikoto, who was currently stationary by the cat-food section. She pulled back on the string. _This time, I wont miss!_ Feeling that the string was pulled back enough, she lined her vision with Mikoto. When she felt everything was right, she lets go of the string and arrow. The arrow sailed through the air, unlike the arrows used by Natsuki, this one left white sparks on its wake. Erstin held on Natsuki's hand as she watched the arrow glided and went straight into Mikoto's back.

"We got a hit!" Natsuki cheered.

* * *

wehehe.. i was thinking of making Erstin miss but i dont want to be flooded with hate mails.. hehehehe... see you next update! 


	5. Chapter 5

here's chapter 5.. hope you enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome is not mine..

Silver Ice Bullet, chyan, lindred, deatheater2493, Nazor, Nathan5th, Evil Detective and to all those who read this, thank you very much. i hope you enjoyed it so far.. sorry for my nasty english.. hahaha.. yeah im trying my best..

* * *

Chapter 5 

Mikoto was staring at the cat food before her, contemplating whether it was edible or not, when some unknown force slightly pushed her towards the racks. She stumbled and hit face first on the metal rack. She yelped as her forehead made contact on the metal surface and was knocked down on the floor. She winced as she tried to touch the throbbing area just above her left eyebrow. _What was that about? Did somebody push me? But I didn't see anyone pass by or was even near me. Must be my imagination._ She stood up and dusted her skirt. Just at that same moment, Mai came rushing towards her, worry written all over her face. "Mikoto!"

"I guess its better than a miss" Natsuki said as she pats her assistant on her back. "But, you should work on your aim better, if not, we might have a lot of injuries in our hands, good thing that Mikoto is one tough cat… errr I mean human"

"im sorry teichou" Erstin apologized as she sulk down on the corner.

It was a hit, just not a direct hit but a legitimate, same as Natsuki kind of hit. For less impact, an arrow should shoot right through the heart or anywhere within 2-3 centimeter vicinity. In Erstin's case, she hit Mikoto in the back, around maybe a hand and a half away from the heart. And because of this, the magic had to search for its destination, making it's presence noticeable thus causing the slight push that mikoto felt a while ago. But the effect was still the same as the one that hit the bulls eye.

Erstin was still sulking on the corner, playing with her fingers and pouting like a kid. She could give Natsuki a run for her money with that facial expression. "I tried tooooo" she whined. Yukino found Erstin's child like side cute and couldn't help but chuckled. "How often do you miss Erstin-chan?"

Erstin just turned her back on Yukino as her answer. She didn't really want to answer the question as we all know that shooting wasn't her strongest suit. Feeling that she might have offended the "younger" one, Yukino approached her and crouched beside her. "Im sorry I didn't mean to"

The blond assistant slowly faced the brunette as she smiled at her hesitantly. "It's not that you offended me but Its just that, im not really good with shooting and stuff"

"Oh"

"She often miss her target, today would be the first time she gets a hit" Natsuki interjected. Seeing that Erstin is slowly coming out of her sulking mood, its best to get things over and start with what they have intended to do, shop for food. "We should hurry up if we don't want those four to starve to death"

Erstin stood up and took Yukino's hand. "Okay.. I'm sorry for the delay"

Yukino just shook her head and gave her a warm smile. "it's okay." _She might be an angel but she is still a child._ Squeezing Erstin's hand as they made their way to the food section.

* * *

"Mikoto! Are you alright!?" screamed a very worried Mai as she grabbed Mikoto by the shoulder and inspected the red spot on the younger girl's forehead. 

"yes Mai I'm o-" Before Mikoto get to finish her sentence, some strange feeling washed over her. As her eyes met those worried light blue ones (A/N: not sure of Mai's eye color if it is light blue or light violet, if any of you know, please tell me), she felt a strong heartbeat vibrated through her body and as though it also vibrated throughout the store. She instinctively clutched her chest, holding it tight, afraid that her heart might burst. This action however, made Mai even more worried.

"Mikoto, are you okay?! Does your chest hurt? Do you want to go home?" Seeing that the girl before her is still clutching her chest, she grabbed her hands, removing it off from her chest. "Let me see!"

"I'm okay Mai" she answered, as she stopped Mai from going further. She stood up, and picked her pouch that was knocked off when she fell down.

"Are you sure?" Mai still wasn't convinced, seeing Mikoto obviously still disoriented and somewhat surprised.

"Yes, I am.. I just need some ice cream and I'll be fine!"

"Okay then! I'll buy you a pint, Is that enough?" the older woman, just pretended to believe her and go along with it, but she couldn't shake off the feeling that something was definitely wrong.

"YES!! thank you!"_ Yeah, maybe some ice cream can clear out this feeling.._

But after the shot from Erstin, unknown to both of them, something right has started to happen.

* * *

"eto..Yukino, what do you call this red cylindrical looking piece of stuff in the middle of the bread?" asked Natsuki. She was eyeing the piece of meat that was sandwich between the bread she was holding. 

"It's hotdog Natsuki-san, its delicious"

The three have finally have bought some food and drinks for their picnic and on their way back to the park. Erstin has finally gotten over her sulking, and once again back to her cheery self. Buying food wasn't as troublesome as Yukino has expected. Natsuki immediately dashed off too the condiments section as soon as she saw the label "mayonnaise" on it. Erstin on the other hand took her time and her eyes were caught by the colorful toppings of pizza, which she insistently calls "the wheel food", because she thinks it looks like a wheel. As for the four people waiting for them, they bought doughnuts, some sandwiches, another order of pizza and some soft drinks and green tea.

Erstin was happily carrying her own box of pizza, inhaling its aroma from time to time. "this food really smells goooood"

"and its not just the smell that's good, just wait when you get to eat it." Yukino added. Pizza is one of Yukino's favorite therefore; she decided have some for herself.

A few minutes later, the park was now in sight. They could make out Alyssa lying on Miyu's lap, Haruka having some verbal bout between Shizuru as Miyu watched, amused at how Haruka can go on shouting without even getting tired.

"Were back!!" Erstin called out. Waving her hand at them, not really caring if they wave back at her or not. Shizuru immediately perked up at Erstin's voice, knowing that Natsuki wouldn't be far behind. Her anticipation was rewarded as Natsuki's smiling face came into view. _Welcome back Natsuki._

The three took their own place as they reached them. Erstin sitting beside Miyu, Yukino taking the spot reserved for her by Haruka, while Natsuki sat beside Shizuru seeing that it's the only spot available. They all laid their purchased items in the middle for everyone to share.

Haruka immediately had her hands on the doughnuts, getting the Bavarian flavor the she loves so much. Miyu and Alyssa both found the hotdog sandwiches quite enticing, while Shizuru just suited herself with a slice of pizza and green tea. Everyone happily munched on their food, the angels enjoying the food very much, unlike their first encounter with it. Natsuki was too engrossed on her Mayo-trip that she didn't even notice Shizuru stealing glances at her. _She looks so cute._ Shizuru very well know that every look that she gives the bluenette makes her heart flutter. As to the question why? She had no idea. This feeling is foreign to her; Natsuki was the only one that made her feel that way. Even the most popular guy in school couldn't even make her feel remotely close to how she was feeling now. Not that she minds it; it was the contrary in fact.

Unknown to Shizuru, Yukino did notice the president's odd behavior. The secret smile, that spark in her eyes, the look she was giving and for the first time, the face that doesn't show emotion before seem to be full of life. Full of life in a sense that, this time, she was really happy. Yukino knew those signs very well, of course, she experienced it herself, or still experiencing it. _Im glad that you finally found someone shizuru-san._ Yes, she really was. She knew that underneath that calm exterior, Shizuru is the loneliest person she knew, but seeing her right now just makes her happy for the older girl. Her attention went back to the person beside her. _Haruka._ But was utterly surprised to see that Haruka was also staring back at her. "Ha..Haruka-chan?"

"Yukino, what do you personally think about lesbian relationships?"

Without warning, Yukino choked on her drink, sputtering some generous amount on Haruka. The question did surprise her, a lot. " Wha..what are you talking about Haruka-chan?"

Wiping the liquid off her face, Haruka didnt seem to mind the fact that Yukino just sprayed some soft drink on her face, not to mention the saliva that might have gone with it. She just pressed on. She wanted to know where Yukino stands on this issue. She had to, ever since two nights ago where she finally analyzed and confirmed that what she felt for Yukino is not some sisterly overprotective instinct but love. The truth did make her feel quite uneasy and unsure. For the first time, Suzushiro Haruka wasn't sure about something and this something is the most important thing in her life. She was also thankful to Shizuru, who gave her a small pep talk. _I didn't know that bubuzuke woman knew so much about this kind of things._

This sudden inquiry by Haruka caught Shizuru's attention, slightly. _Hmm so Suzushiro-san decided to go for it huh.. I wish you all the luck then_.

After recovering from a slight shock, Yukino found her self stuttering, as she tried answering the question. "W.well, I d.dont have a.anything against it, I t.tthink that what m.mmatters is that t.they b.both love each other."

Haruka eyes her carefully, and sighed a bit. "Good!"

"Heh?" Yukino looked confused.

"I said good. I don't have anything against it either." Haruka explained. " I was just curious, that's all" _Yeah!_. A blush has found its way into Haruka's cheeks as she reached out for another piece of doughnut. But the truth was, no amount of Bavarian flavored donuts could calm Haruka's heart right now. She was just too happy with Yukino's answer.

* * *

The picnic went through smoothly; it wasn't so interesting except for some random standing and weird poses done by the angels (so much for secrecy and not wanting to be branded weird), which was expertly defended thanks to Yukino. The sun is finally setting and its time to go home. Miyu, with her protective instincts always on ON mode, she volunteered to accompany Shizuru, Haruka and Yukino home. Well she volunteered the four of them to be precise. "We will walk you home if you don't mind. I don't think the streets are safe at this time and I am confident to say that I am quite knowledgeable in martial arts." she offered. 

"if its not much of a bother, then thank you very much" Shizuru answered, gladly accepted the offer wanting to spend more time with her Natuski.

Since the park wasn't that far from the University dorm, the trip back didn't take that long. Before they knew it, all of them found them selves standing in front of the said dormitory.

"Thank you very much for such a wonderful day everyone" Yukino said as she gave a slight bow as a sign of her appreciation.

"Nah, we had lots of fun too! We should do this again some time." Erstin replied.

"yeah we should, then I'll tell you more stories about my encounter with some dangerous deliquids here in our school!" Haruka added. She enjoyed talking to Miyu, even though its her that mainly do the talking but she didn't mind, Miyu was a good listener.

Miyu had her eyebrows scrunched up, trying to figure out what Haruka just said, but after some thought, she somehow deciphered it. "yes Haruka-san, I would gladly listen to your stories about those "DELINQUENTS" the next time we meet."

"okay, see you next time!" with that, Yukino and Haruka headed in first, leaving Shizuru behind, thinking that she still wanted to have a little chat.

But Shizuru just stood there, looking at Natsuki thinking of things to say that would further delay their departure. As this silence went on for about a couple of minutes, the four angels thought that it was just normal to have humans act like it and Shizuru might just be enjoying the fresh night breeze, they started to walk towards the gates. Seeing that they were leaving, Shizuru slightly panicked and called out to Natsuki.

"Natsuki, wait"

Natsuki turned after she heard her name being called. "Yes?"

"Ara, Natsuki haven't said goodnight to me yet, ikezu" she gave her a pout and pretended to be hurt.

Thinking that she really did hurt the brunette's feelings, Natsuki ran to Shizuru's side and bowed in apology.

"Im so sorry Shizuru-san, it was rude of me" Natsuki apologized.

Seeing that Natsuki was really sorry and really gullible. She decided to cut the whole act off and smiled back at the angel.

"Its alright Nasuki, I was only joking."

"Oh" as she stood up straight again and focused her attention back to the brunette

"Then, uhmm Goodnight?" Natsuki added. "_**uhh guys, how do humans bid their fellow humans goodnight?**__"_ she telepathically asked her team.

"_**as from what I have seen on a television show last night, humans kiss each other goodnight." **_Erstin answered, not really sure about it, in fact, she was trying to remember what exactly happened in the tv series.

"_**What TV show was that?!"**_ Natsuki was rather surprised at how humans interact.

"_**F.R.I.E.N.D.S**_"

"_**Ahh… So, technically, they're our friends right?"**_

"_**Yeah**_"

"_**wait a minute, then why didn't you give her a goodnight kiss then?!!"**_

"_**Oh that, she didn't asked us to give her any. If I remember correctly, she said that YOU didn't say goodnight to her not us."**_

"_**well…"**_

"_**hmm.."**_

" _**you know what, ok fine!"**_

"_**hehehe! So? You doing it?"**_

"_**ma.. if this is how things work here, might as well get on with it**_"

"_**yep!**_"

Natsuki blushed madly at what she was going to do. She lifted up her hands and cupped Shizuru's face, much to the latter's surprise.

Shizuru's heart was pounding hard, nervous and excited at the same time at what Natsuki was planning to do. The blush also didn't get by her. _Why is she blushing? What is she going to do? Don't tell me.._ She could feel her cheeks started to warm up, as she now could feel her heartbeat in her ears.

The angel gulped and gathered all her self-confidence.

Just when Shizuru's knees started to tremble, Natsuki suddenly dove in and kissed her on the lips. Shizuru's eyes widen in shock. She could see Natsuki had her eyes shut and the kiss was rather a little hard. But soon, the shock dissipated and now, only the softness and warmth of Natsuki's lips was all Shizuru could feel. Her eyes gently closed as her hand found its way to Natsuki's shoulder. This was her first kiss. She could remember what her mother said, "first kisses aren't usually the best kisses, but if the kiss was given by someone you like, an awkward one would feel just like an angel's kiss, sweet and perfect". _If this is how it makes you feel, then I don't mind doing this forever._

Natsuki had her own internal battle. _God! Am I doing it right. this actually feels nice. I like this human custom!_ She relaxed a bit, her previously well shut eyes and scrunched up eyebrows seem to have smoothen out.

This went on for a few seconds until both parties stopped for air.

Natsuki was the first one to let go, uttering the most intelligible word that came into her mind.

"Wow"

Shizuru slowly opened her eyes, still a bit hazy from the heat of the kiss.

"Wha..what was that about?"

"oh that.. it's a goodnight kiss!" Natsuki cheerfully answered as she scratched the back of her head. "well then Shizuru-san, have a wonderful night!"

Natsuki immediately turned her back and ran towards her fellow angels, leaving Shizuru before she could even comprehend what just happened.

"So? How was it?" Alyssa asked as soon as Natsuki caught up with the group.

"I don't know" she slowly brought her left fingers to her lips and closed her eyes, reliving the feeling of Shizuru's lips on her own._I know it was nice but.._ she then lifted her right hand, placing it on her chest. _but why does it feel funny here?_

"it must feel nice seeing you enjoyed it" Alyssa smirked, she knew very well that Natsuki enjoyed it.

Natsuki just nodded, not really hearing what Alyssa just said because she was too immersed in her own thoughts.

As they were quietly walking back to their apartment, something "on" Natsuki caught Erstin's attention._ UH OH!_

"_**neh, Alyssa-chan"**_

"_**Hai?"**_

"_**I just remembered, the two people that kissed on the tv show..."**_

"_**yeah what about them Erstin-san?"**_

"_**they were a couple"**_

* * *

**yay! another chapter finished.. wee!! -scurries off to start the next chapter- **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 is up. i took me a while coz i accidentally wounded my fingers, stupid cutter.. imagine me typing with all the band aids. its not a pleasant feeling. 

chum-sa, koaralap, lindred, Silver Ice Bullet, pri815, Nathan5th, deatheater2493, silverstri, Naxor, lollerpoop, chyan, Lokiador, Evil Detective, my heart is an icebox and also to all the people who read this.. thank you. it makes me so happy that somebody was actually enjoying my stories besides me..

Disclaimer: Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome is not mine, if it is, then there will be no Sergey and no Tate in it..

* * *

Chapter 6

It was already dark when the four angels reached their apartment. Natsuki immediately excused herself and went to her own room. She didn't even bother changing into her pajamas and just laid on her bed wearing the same clothes she wore the whole day. The events that took place that day were far from what she had expected and certainly, the lip locking wasn't even near her must-experience-on-earth list, but who says she was complaining? 

Being a cupid, she deals with love everyday, even the name "cupid" has love engraved in each letter of it, but why in the world, and heaven would she be clueless in how she feels? It's simple really, they say, experience is the best teacher. To better understand love, you must experience it first hand. In Natsuki's case, she was more of the outsider, the person responsible for the whole emotional whirlwind but never on the receiving end of it. Well, the people/angels around her love her, but it was a different kind of love. 

She flips and rolls over her bed, trying to find a comfortable position to think. She had never been bothered by something like this before, maybe except for the arrow thing but it was different. She laid flat on her back and found the position very comfortable. The ceiling was covered with a dark blue cloth and instead of a fluorescent light or a bulb; she had small lights that look like little stars when opened during the night. Staring at it makes her feel like she was looking at the night sky. This setting of her room was more than enough to relax her and made it very conducive for thinking. She stared at the ceiling absentmindedly as she licked her dry lips and felt them. Just a few minutes ago, someone else's lips were on them, and it felt nice. "Does everyone's lips feels like that?" she thought. Her hands unconsciously found its way to her lips once again, gently touching it. Her mind went back to the person responsible in taking her first kiss. "She's smells good too, I could smell her all day and still be enchanted by it." A small giggle left her lips as she thought of herself, sniffing Shizuru's hair. Then, her hand went from her lips to her stomach. "it tickles inside, am I hungry? But I get a painful feeling if I'm starving not like butterflies flying around inside, weird.." This time, a long sigh escaped her mouth. She was having troubles keeping a certain brunette off her mind, and she knew it won't be going away anytime soon. "might as well go out and have something to eat."

Erstin was preparing their dinner. Left over pizza and some juice in the fridge, but it was enough for everyone since they had eaten a while ago. Alyssa who had just changed into her pajamas joined Erstin in the kitchen, sitting herself by the counter.

"Erstin-san" she started, hoping to get some of Erstin's attention from the food. The older blond looked up from the table and focused on the younger one. "hmm?"

"I was just gonna ask you about Natsuki-nee, I know you found something out, you might wanna fill me up on that" Alyssa propped her right elbow on the counter with her hands cupping her face, hinting that she was willing to listen, no matter how long it may take.

The assistant's lips tugged upward. She was more than delighted on sharing what she just found out, especially to Alyssa. The kid could read Natsuki clearer than the sunlight and she could help Natsuki sort out her feelings or the budding feelings.

"I saw it. The biggest blinking heart in my whole entire existence!" to make her point, she made a round gesture with her hand with a really silly expression on her face.

"And?"

"I don't think Natsuki teichou is even remotely close to knowing what she feels right now"

Alyssa rolled her eyes. "that's a very well known fact Erstin-san, Natsuki practically invented the word "dense". What we need to know is how to sort this out. You and I are practically new in the cupid division to know what are the do's and don'ts. Miyu is not even in the same division as we are so she's out."

Erstin walked over the counter and joined Alyssa. She sat herself on the vacant stool on the right of the younger one and mirroring what Alyssa have done, placing her elbows on the counter, palming her face.

"How about we just leave her be. Let her discover her feelings, let her experience it. I know that you could see her reaction, she doesn't mind in the very least."

"Are you sure about that Erstin-san? I don't want her hurt in the future"

"I think.. oh scratch that.. I KNOW that she wont get hurt with regards to the person she held her affection to, I remember clearly how big the heart on Shizuru-san's head is." She chuckled to herself as her thoughts drifted back to their second meeting with Shizuru and Yukino. Alyssa discreetly tapped her back and whispered her about the heart on the brunette's head.

"yeah, Even I was surprised, I'm not really a fan of love at first sight."

As Erstin yet again chuckled at Alyssa's comment, a bright light appeared in front of them, momentarily stopping them from their chitchat. From the light, a red head with a distinct smirk on her face stepped out of it. She looked around, taking in her surrounding before her eyes rested on the two figures looking back at her, one happy and one stoic. 

"Alyssa, you should stop hanging around Miyu too much, she's starting to rub on you" teased by the newcomer.

"Nao-chan!" Erstin exclaimed, jumping from her stool and hugged a surprised yet happy Nao. "what brings you here?"

"Not teasing me I hope" Alyssa interjected.

Nao laughed. "as much as I want to but its not the reason why im here." She then materialized a new set of arrows. It was like the arrows that they usually use except for the tail. Instead of the little heart shaped tail, this one had a Z at the end of it. "this is the prototype arrow I just designed. The lipstick arrow was just a joke, honestly that captain should loosen up a bit"

"And what makes you say that" came a low deep voice behind them. They all looked at the source of the voice; there stood their captain, slightly blushing but still intimidating. "ahh its nice of you to visit us Nao"

"Why, cant I visit my favorite little cute angel here" ruffling Alyssa's hair, receiving a grunt from the little one in response.

"what is that you are holding?"

"oh this, this is the new arrows I was developing." She walked over to Natsuki and showed her the said arrows.

Natsuki was quite surprised at Nao's latest design. She was still a little angry with the joke of an arrow the red head purposely given her just to tick her off but with her current mood, she's too happy to get angry. "nice design.. I like this one BETTER."

Nao raised an eyebrow at Natsuki's reaction. "This is new, no divine punishment coming my way? No profanities? No flying arrows? Nothing?"

"Nope, you're just lucky because I'm in a good mood." As the bluenette stared at Nao, an idea popped into her head. A very strange idea. The red head stared back at her in confusion.

"I don't like the way you are staring at me" as she carefully and slowly inched back. She had a gut feeling that something not so good is gonna happen. Just when she thought she was in a safe distance, Natsuki grabbed her head and holding it in place. "What the..!"

Natsuki gave her a weird look. "just stay still will you!"

"I will if you give me a reason why in world are you holding onto my he-"

Nao didn't get to finished what she was saying when Natsuki decided to lean in and kissed her. Nao's eyes widen in shock, the impact of the whole situation she was in made her froze, unable to react at all. Natsuki on the other hand had her eyes closed tightly, while gripping Nao's head, it's obvious that she was thinking while kissing. Erstin just smiled at the scene before them while Alyssa just shook her head. 

"Teichou is in a kissing spree; wonder when will I get my share?" Erstin joked.

The kiss didn't last long, it's more of a quick smooch compared to Shizuru's which they thought lasts longer, 4.3 seconds longer to be precise. Natsuki released her death grip on Nao's head, and then pondered for a bit. "That was different…" she mumbled then went back to her room, leaving a comatose Nao behind.

"Erstin-san, hold Nao-san's legs please" Alyssa said as she held tightly on Nao's waist. Erstin did what she was told and fastened herself on the red head's legs.

5….4….3….2….1

Nao finally came to her senses 

"**WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT FOR! YOU LITTLE! GET BACK HERE THIS INSTANT! I'M GONNA TEAR YOU APART YOU LITTLE TWERP, THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU DUMBASS!**

"Beep, beep and beep, that's hmmm.. two profanities and one threat. You bested your record Nao-san with one threat." Erstin said, while taking a hold on a thrashing red head. 

"wonder how long this will go on Erstin-san, wanna bet on it?" Alyssa said, trying her best to hold on real tight to avoid herself from being flung into the air. 

"Okay, I say 10 minutes?"

"mine's about 8 minutes"

"Okay you got a deal!"

"deal!"

* * *

Shizuru absentmindedly walked towards her dorm room, ignoring the stares and greetings given to her by her fan girls. She wasn't even aware how she managed to walk the whole way to her room and was surprised when she found herself standing outside her door. As she entered her room, she shut the door behind, threw her keys on a nearby counter and immediately flung herself on her bed. For some unknown reason, she felt tired and light-headed. The events that took place a while ago felt like a dream to her, especially the kiss. The kiss left her bewildered and speechless. It took all the energy she had but she wasn't complaining. She placed her hands on her chest and felt her heartbeat. No one has ever made her heart race this fast, as heat started to rise to her cheeks. Her mind was swarming with pictures of Natsuki, natsuki smiling at her, natsuki holding her face, natsuki's lips. Every nook and cranny of her brain was filled with the thoughts of blue-haired angel. 

The brunette sighed and stared at the ceiling. She took a pillow and hugged it tight. An imaginary picture of Natsuki flashed before her eyes and she tried reaching it. "I wanna see you again my Natsuki". When her hallucination of Natsuki vanished, she went back to hugging her pillow as she kept rolling on her bed, humming happily, and occasionally giggling. 

She couldn't suppress herself from feeling giddy and the butterflies in her stomach was driving her nuts. She felt like a lunatic, smiling, and giggling but it's the only way of releasing all the giddiness that was overflowing in her.

"Natsuki, I think I'm in love with you"

* * *

Natsuki went back on lying on her bed, staring back at the ceiling. She could hear Nao shouting outside her door but should couldn't care less about it. What was important to her now is what she was feeling. The kiss with Nao was different. Totally different. It didn't leave her all breathless and light headed. She wasn't even blushing. What was weirder was, as she was kissing Nao, she had a mental image of Shizuru. "why does she keep on popping in my head!" she screamed at no one in particular.

"why does your kiss tastes better than Nao's! why do I smile when I think of you?" She then felt her heartbeat. "Even my heartbeats starts going fast every time I think of you! WHY!"

"Shizuru" she whispered. She lay on her bed, chanting her name over and over again, never growing tired of it. Then as the night grows deep, sleep has finally claimed her.

* * *

"Mai, is it okay if I sleep with you tonight" Mikoto shyly asked. After their brief trip to the grocery store, she had been feeling a bit different. 

"Of course! But is there something wrong Mikoto? You have been acting strange since we left the store" she replied from the kitchen. Mai was preparing their dinner. She was cooking curry for her and her beloved roommate (Mikoto). 

"oh nothing, I just want to sleep with you, that's all"

Mikoto sat down by the table, waiting for Mai to finish her cooking. As she stared at the figure before her, she felt a surge of pride and joy. She was the luckiest person to have someone so caring and kind, not to mention the best cook in the world, to have as her roommate. She thought of the things she has done to deserve someone like her but none came into her mind. _I wish I was in Tate's place._ As that thought crossed her mind, it surprised her. She never felt jealous before. True she was sad every time Mai would spend time with Tate but it didn't get pass that, but why now?

The sound of plates and spoon being placed on the table snapped Mikoto out of her thoughts. The pleasant smell of curry and steaming rice wafted through her nose, making her mouth water. Mai joined her on the table, placing a fair amount of rice and curry on the younger girl's plate. "I made them extra special just for you" giving Mikoto a loving smile.

"Thank you Mai!" she gratefully said then happily gobbled up the food like there's no tomorrow.

It wasn't long before dinner was done. Mikoto was a fast eater and so is Mai. The younger of the two brushed her teeth then went straight to bed, while Mai was left cleaning the dishes. After finishing all of it, she took her toothbrush and brushed her teeth then joined Mikoto on her bed.

As soon as the older girl settled herself, an arm and a leg, automatically wrapped around her waist and thighs. It has been a ritual for Mikoto to do this and Mai secretly finds happiness in it. She loved the feeling of Mikoto's fingers unconsciously scratching her sides and her breath trickling down her neck. But tonight was different. Mikoto's grip is a little bit tighter than before and she could hear the younger one take a deep sigh every once in a while. Her worries dissipated as soon as Mikoto falls into a deep slumber still clutching onto her.

Mai was awakened in the middle of the night with soft whimpers coming the person beside her. She immediately faced Mikoto to see what was going on. Mikoto had her eyebrows scrunched up and her eyes tightly shut. Her labored breathing and the sweat forming on her forehead tells her that the younger one was having a nightmare. She instinctively grabbed a towel that was slung on the bedside table and dabbed it on the sweaty Mikoto. "M.. Mai!" Mikoto called out in her sleep. Her hands reaching out at nothing. It was a call of distress that pierced through Mai's very soul. A hand had gripped on Mai's nightwear, holding it tight. Mai tried waking the younger girl up but to no avail. Mikoto was a deep sleeper; even an earthquake couldn't wake the feral girl. All Mai could do was hold onto the sleeping girl as tears stung her eyes. "Mikoto.. don't worry, im here…" she whispered, rocking Mikoto back and forth hoping to ease whatever it was that was bothering her. Miraculously, it worked. Mikoto started to calm down, and her death grip loosened a bit. She hugged Mikoto closely, caressing her back further relax her. It didn't take long before Mikoto settled back into her old self, sleeping soundly. Just when Mai was about to drift off to dreamland, a whisper jarred her out her sleepiness and will not let her sleep the entire night. "I love you Mai"

It was said with so much intimacy, rarely used by Mikoto. In fact, Mikoto has never said "I love you" since she started dating Tate, which was almost 2 years ago. "Why are you saying this now Mikoto" she whispered back, knowing that she wouldn't get an answer. She just stared at the sleeping form before her, tears previously left unshed, now flowed freely on her face. "I will give up everything just for you". It was going to be a long night for Mai when she decided to cry herself to sleep.

* * *

sorry about natsuki's kissing spree.. i cant resist the temptation. and the love sickness... i feel awfull i cant describe it correctly.. its too complex! 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 up..

Disclaimer: Mai HiME/ Mai-Otome is not mine..

Thanks to lindred, pri815, Nathan5th, ManiazAzn, Naxor, myheartisanicebox, NinSS, koalarap, silvestri, deatheater2493 and to all who read the previous chapter. you are the reason why i kept writing.. hehehe

* * *

Morning came fast for some people and painfully slow for others

Morning came fast for some people and painfully slow for others. Natsuki was one of the lucky ones who had a peaceful sleep the previous night. Her eyes flutter open as soon as the sun's rays hit her face. She isn't really the early riser type; she only wakes up early if she has REALLY important work to do or she was looking forward on something. It was a nice day and Natsuki was especially feeling excited and was wearing a dreamy smile. She got up and took the Book of Codes that was lying on her desk. She then went back to her bed with her back on the headboard.

The Book of Codes is a book that contains information about an angel's job, life and other facts related to it. "Chapter 13: Typical signs of human who are in love" she read aloud. _This is interesting_. She flipped to the next page, wanting to read the rest of the writings. "#1 Humans experience a strange feeling on the abdominal part of their body. This usually occurs when the person they held affection to, is nearby, happens to walk by or just simply crossed their mind. Q: What kind of feeling? A: humans refer to it as butterflies in the stomach. _Wow! This book even has Q&A_. _so.. hmmm butterflies._ Natsuki placed her hand on her stomach and imagined Shizuru's smiling face. In no time, she felt something strange, like something fluttering inside her. _Okay butterflies check! _"#2 The inability to eat properly and concentrate due to constantly immersing thoughts with their loved one. _How the heck do you immerse your thoughts? Wonder what Shizuru is doing now? Is she already up? Is it okay with her if I visit her today…_

Natsuki went on reading the book, she was surprised to see that there were many signs of being in love; all of them just fits her perfectly. "#0" _Number zero? They must be prioritizing this one if they had labeled it zero. _"Is willing to sacrifice EVERYTHING for the one they love, including life itself" _Life itself. Am I willing to sacrifice all of this just for you Shizuru?_ With that, she closed the book and placed it back on the desk. She needed more time to think about it, but for now, she was feeling a little hungry.

She went to the kitchen only to find Nao bound up on a chair unconscious with Erstin and Alyssa watching her. Erstin was holding something suspicious that caught Natsuki's attention. "Erstin, what's that you're holding?"

The assistant opened her palm and showed her an empty syringe. "Oh this? A tran- tran.. transkiller?"

Alyssa just shook her head. "It's Tranquilizer Erstin-san."

"Yeah! That's what I'm trying to say, a transguizer"

"Tranquilizer!" Alyssa snapped.

"Okay Okay, it's a tranquilizer, now, what does that do?" Natsuki further asked. She has some knowledge about syringes but she wanted to know what Erstin would be doing with it especially with this tranquilizer in it.

Erstin took the tranquilizer pack and read it out loud. "It says here that this product it used to sedate or to put ferocious animals to sleep. One mL is enough to put an elephant to sleep for 24-36 hours. How small is an elephant?" she asked as she looked up from what she was reading.

The Teichou pondered a bit, digging into her brain the information she had acquired the past few year about Earth and its inhabitants. "I think they are pretty small animals. Maybe as small as that pack you are holding. Not so sure though."

Erstin gasped and stared back at Alyssa, who has a worried look on her face.

"You think we didn't give Nao-san enough?" The assistant asked.

"Well if you calculate it, Nao-san's size is about 30 pieces of that pack put together. So.. maybe we should have given her around 30-35 mL?" The young one whipped out her calculator and solved something on it. "We are 20 mL short!"

Having a bad feeling about what her fellow angels might do, Natsuki grabbed the Tranquilizer pack from Erstin. "I'll be getting this before you hurt somebody"

"But Nao-san is sure going to show you a piece of her mind if she wakes up" Fear flashed into those clear blue eyes as Erstin remembered how Nao kept thrashing about and shouting profanities, maybe breaking every rule there is written in the Angel's Book of Conduct.

"You shouldn't have kissed her you know" Alyssa added. "If it wasn't for Miyu's aid, there won't be a kitchen right now"

"So where is Miyu?"

"In her room, resting, beaten"

Natsuki's sweat dropped. _Beaten? Just what did Nao do to exhaust Miyu like that?_ She pushed the thought aside. Though she feels a little guilty for taking Nao's first kiss, she had to do the kissing experiment to assess what she really feels for Shizuru. She walked towards the counter and sat herself on a stool. She then grabbed a cookie from the cookie jar (the cookie thing was recommended by Haruka) and popped it into her mouth. "I'm planning on going to Fuuka University today". This earned her curious glances from the two blonds.

"Why? But isn't the park has more "potentials" than the university?"

Natsuki just smiled. "I wanna go visit Shizuru"

This time, not only curious glances were being thrown back at her but also surprised ones too.

"Reason?" Alyssa asked.

"I just wanna see her"

"Just to see her"

"Yep! Just to see her"

Alyssa decided to join Natsuki on the counter, sitting herself on an empty stool to Natsuki's left. "Why do you want to see her?" She asked, looking straight into Natsuki's eyes.

"Can't I go visit the person I love?" She answered innocently.

"Ahh okay…………GEH! Rewind that, WHAT DID YOU SAY AGAIN?!" The little blond practically shouted. The once stoic face of Alyssa is now filled with nothing but pure shock. Erstin was also caught off guard that she accidentally tripped on her own foot, spilling the milk they were supposed to drink.

"Why are you acting so surprise? Can't I love someone?"

"We are not surprised about you loving someone, but we are surprised that you have manage to know that you are in love in such as short time.. in less than 24 hours at that!" Alyssa answered back who just recovered from her state of shock.

"I did consult the Book of Codes and everything written there about being in love fits me perfectly" she defended.

The two angels looked at each other and nodded. "Okay, we will go with you. I also wanted to have a talk with Haruka-san" Alyssa said as she left the kitchen to prepare.

"Me too, I wanted to talk to Yukino-san about cooking, but before that, Teichou, the tranquilizer pack?"

Natsuki hid the pack inside her pocket. "Erstin, I think Nao has enough of this stuff. And I don't think it is safe"

"But you said" Putting on her pouting face.

"Forget what I said, just go and get ready. We need to be early if you want me to spend more time with Shizuru and if you wanted to know about cooking, I doubt that you will learn it in just an hour"

Erstin just raised her hand in defeat and went to her room to get ready. Natsuki looked at Nao's current state and felt a little pity towards her. _She looks so tired. _She stood from her stool and approached the sleeping form of the red head. _She looks so harmless when she's asleep._ She untied Nao from the chair and carried her, bridal style. _Ah heavy. Nao should cut back on those junk foods_. She carried Nao all the way to her room and placed her carefully on the bed, covering her lower body part with blanket. She also fixed the pillows on her head that seemed comfortable for the angel and gave her one for hugging purposes. When she thinks that Nao is nicely tucked in bed, she leaned in close to her ear. "Sorry for taking your first kiss, sleep well" she whispered and kissed the sleeping angel gently on the cheeks before leaving and closing the door.

* * *

Mikoto woke up when she felt someone held onto her tightly. She looked at her waist to see Mai's arms wrapped around her securely. Staring into the older girl's face, she could see dark rings under her eyes, which seem to be a little puffy. _Did she cry?_ She brought her hand to Mai's face and caressed it softly so not to wake the girl from her slumber. Pain stung through Mikoto's heart, as the though of knowing that Mai could never be hers passed her mind. _Mai.._ She accidentally let out a whimper, waking the sleeping form before her. She immediately withdrew her hand away from Mai's face and waited for her to open her eyes. Mai slowly opened her eyes and stared back into those golden ones. She smiled, then removed her hands from Mikoto's waist and placed it on Mikoto's cheeks. "Good Morning Mikoto"

Mikoto just stared. Mai's eyes were indeed puffy and slightly red. She now knows that Mai did cry last night.

"Mikoto?" Mai called back, trying to wake the younger girl from her deep thoughts.

The feral girl blinked a couple of times. "Oh sorry, good morning too Mai"

"What were you thinking about?" Mai asked as her face was filled with worry.

"N..Nothing, I was just thinking about breakfast" She lied and gave her a weak smile.

The smile apparently worked on Mai as she slowly rose from her bed and stretched a bit. "Okay, I'll go cook something up" She looked back at the girl who still in bed. "Do you wanna go somewhere after breakfast?"

"Ice cream?" The younger girl asked hopefully.

"Sure, we can go to the ice cream parlor and go to the park after that"

"Really?!" Mikoto couldn't contain her excitement. "No Tate?"

"Yep, no Tate, just you and me"

"Okay, I'll go and take a bath now!" And in a flash, Mikoto was out of bed and into the bathroom.

Mai chuckled to herself. "She must be really excited to forget that she hates taking baths but you're not fooling me with that fake smile Mikoto" she whispered. With that, she went to the kitchen and prepared their breakfast.

It only took Mikoto ten minutes to bathe and dress and by the time Mai was done cooking, Mikoto was already on the table waiting for her.

The breakfast was delicious, poached eggs, hotdogs and of course, the ramen which Mikoto inhaled in less than two minutes. Not long after, the two were now walking towards the park. Mikoto kept pointing at random things that would get her attention, much to Mai's amusement. Upon arriving at the park, Mai gasped when she remembered something.

"Mikoto, we forgot to buy you ice cream"

"Oh yeah, should we go back?"

"Okay, it's only a couple of blocks away anyway."

The two went two blocks back to where they passed the ice cream parlor. Upon nearing the said establishment, Mikoto's super sharp hearing picked up a familiar voice.

"Mai, uhmm can you go buy the ice cream, I wanted to take a look at that.. errr bush?" _LAME!_

Mai just gave her a confused look but knowing Mikoto could be random sometimes, she just shrugged off the growing suspicious feeling and smiled. "Okay, but be fast. Ice cream melts you know"

Mikoto walked quietly towards the voice she heard. _If I'm not mistaken, that voice belongs to Tate._ She saw a bench and sitting on it was two people. One with brown hair she knew too well and the other was pink belonging to an unidentified girl. She slowly neared the two, hiding behind a palm tree, making sure not to attract their attention. Eves dropping is not good, Mikoto knows that but at this time, she couldn't care less.

"Tate, when are you going to leave that ugly girlfriend of yours?" The pink haired girl whined at Tate as she clung to his arms.

_UGLY? Are you saying Mai is ugly?! You want me to stick my shinai down your throat you OCTUPUS!_

"I'm just looking for the right time, and besides, she doesn't have a clue so you don't have to worry. I like you more than her." Tate grinned back at her "girlfriend" and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

_I think I'm gonna throw up! YUCK!_

Mikoto stepped out of her hiding and casually walked pass by the two, intentionally slowing down. Tate instantly froze when he saw Mikoto walk pass him and as if on cue, Mikoto turned and gave him a very overdramatic surprised expression.

"Oh my God, I didn't see you there Tate!" clasping her mouth.

Tate still frozen on his seat gave her a weak smile. "H..Hi Mikoto"

Mikoto was laughing to herself. She just loves how Tate looks like right now. Like a deer caught on headlights. She decided to make him squirm and suffer some more.

"And who is this girl with you? Your FRIEND?"

"W..Well you can say that" He scratched the back of his head. Sweat starts to form on his forehead, obviously feeling nervous.

"Shiho Munakata, nice to meet you" The pink haired girl intervened and held out her hand to Mikoto.

"Oh, nice meeting you Oct- I mean, Munakata-san" Taking her hand and shook it, gripping a little harder than usual.

"So are you with someone Mikoto?" Tate casually asked, but Mikoto knew it was more like a "Are you with Mai?" kind of question.

The feral girl gave him a grin, a sadistic grin. "As a matter of fact, yes I am. And SHE is buying me ice cream right now"

From not far away, Mai had just finished buying Mikoto her ice cream and was looking for her. "Mikoto" she called out. _I told her not to wonder off. Where could she be?_ She walked towards where she last saw Mikoto and not far from there, she saw the girl she was looking for, talking with someone on a nearby bench. She could hear bits of what they were talking about and immediately picked up Tate's voice. _I thought Tate was with his grandparents this week._ She just stayed where she was and decided to listen to the whole conversation, not minding the melting ice cream on her hand.

"Okay Tate, enough of this charade. You can tell me right now what your relationship is with her" The playful sadistic grin disappeared from Mikoto's face and now was looking dead serious.

Tate who just recovered from his previous frozen state gave her a defiant look. "She is MY girlfriend"

"Oh.. And Mai? What is she to you?! Some piece of toy that you can replace once you are bored with it?!" Mikoto shouted back, unable to contain her anger. Her fists balled tightly unlit her knuckles turned white.

"It's none of your business!" Tate answered back in equally angered tone.

Mai, who heard everything walked slowly towards the bench. Amazingly, she didn't feel hurt or anything at all. She didn't love Tate to begin with. Only a couple of feet away from them, she called for the person she was looking for.

"Mikoto, what are you doing here. Look, the ice cream is melting on my hands"

Mikoto and Tate looked so surprised to see Mai. From what Mikoto can see, Mai doesn't look hurt at all, in fact, she was smiling. _Why is she smiling? Shouldn't she be angry or have this murderous intent or something_. "Mai" was all Mikoto and Tate can say. Shiho on the other hand glared at Mai, finally she gets to meet her "opponent". _I'm more prettier than her!_ Then her eyes traveled down to Mai's bust section and frowned. _I'm prettier!_

Mai gave Mikoto the almost melted ice cream, and took out her handkerchief. Mikoto took the offered ice cream and gobbled it up. She was feeling a little tense right now, and she does not want to be holding an ice cream if a breaking moment comes. The older girl noticed some ice cream on Mikoto's cheeks and whipped it with her hanky.

"So? I told you not to wander off this far" Mai started.

"S..Sorry" It was all Mikoto could say.

She then turned her attention to Tate, who had this scared look on his face.

"Tate, I thought you were going to be visiting your grandparents this week? Why are you here?" Mai was calm, awfully calm.

Tate gulped the remaining saliva that he had in his mouth. He is dead for sure. "Change of plans?"

"Oh! But you didn't call me, and who is this lovely young girl with you?" Eyeing the pink haired girl sitting beside him.

"T..This is my friend" He stammered. "Childhood friend"

"Is that so, nice to meet you uhmm-"

"Shiho Munakata" the girl answered a little stiffly.

"Nice meeting you" Reaching for Shiho's hand and shaking it. Then she faced Mikoto. "Mikoto, lets go to park, we have wasted enough time here"

Mikoto just nodded. Afraid that if she ever speaks a word, Mai's calm demeanor would break and release all the anger that might be lurking inside.

Taking Mikoto's hand in her own, they started to walk towards the park only to stop a couple of feet away. She looked back.

"By the way Tate"

Tate stared at her real girlfriend. "Yes?"

"We are done, dunzo, caput, over. Meaning you can refer to me as your ex girlfriend." Mai announced with a smile on her face.

Now its Tate's turn to be surprised and he stood up from the bench. "WHAT?!"

"Suck it Tate, you really think I'm that stupid? And you Munakata-san, be sure to put a leash on your BOYFRIEND if you don't want that DOG to stray and leave you"

With that, Mai gripped Mikoto's hand tighter and walked briskly, leaving Tate and Shiho speechless. When Mai felt that they were far enough from the two, she slowed down. Mikoto peeked into her companion's face, worried that Mai might be hurt and so she could cancel their "date" and go home instead. However, to her surprise, Mai was still wearing a smile. "Mai, are you sure you're alright? We could go home if you want"

Mai turned to her. "Of course I am fine! I have never been this fine my entire life!" she answered cheerfully.

Mikoto sweat dropped. "You know, for someone who just broke up with her boyfriend, aren't you a little too happy?"

"To be honest, I don't know why I felt so relieved right now, it's like a thorn was pulled out of me. And besides, I think I didn't really love him."

"You didn't? But you were together for almost two years."

"Yes we were, but I tried breaking up with him after two months of being with him, but he was so persistent."

"Ohhh" Mikoto's lips tugged upward. She knew she shouldn't be feeling happy about the break up but she can't help it. "Let's hurry if we want to have a nice place to sit in the park."

"Okay!" Mai looked at her while they walked towards the park. _She looks happy. I wonder if.._

* * *

The three reached Fuuka University around lunchtime. It was a weekend so most students have already gone home. They stared at the big building they had previously visited when they accompanied their human friend's home.

"This is where they were staying right?" Erstin asked, her index finger tapping her chin.

"Yep, this is where we dropped them off, Natsuki-nee, what are you doing?"

Natsuki was by the glass main door, feeling it up. "Smooth but hard. I could see through it too!"

"Yes Natsuki-nee and we also have that in our apartment, it's called glass" Alyssa answered sarcastically.

"Yes, but ours is just small, not this big." Natsuki continued touching the said glass, even rubbing her face against it.

"So Teichou, aren't you going to visit Shizuru-san?" Erstin interrupted. She wanted to go to Yukino and begin with her cooking lesson.

The Teichou, who just remembered the main reason why they were at the dorms, finally extracted herself form the glass door. "Yeah, you are right, so shall we go in?"

The three entered the said building and approached the guard sitting nearby.

"Sir, would you happen to know which room Shizuru Fujino is staying?" Natsuki asked.

The guard, unfortunately wasn't immune to the effect the angels have to humans, zoned out immediately after he laid eyes on Natsuki.

"And he's off to La La Land" came a voice behind them.

The three turned to the source of the voice and saw Yukino walking towards them with a grin on her face.

"Yukino!" Erstin squealed and ran towards her, followed by Alyssa (Alyssa and Erstin took an immediate liking toward Yukino after first meeting her in the grocery store) and the two hugged her like they haven't seen the brown haired girl for a decade.

"Yukino-neechan, I missed you!" declared a very happy Alyssa. Yes she is happy even though her face is still stoic as ever.

"So what brings you here?" Yukino asked, having trouble standing upright with two angels hanging down her neck.

"Natsuki-nee wanted to visit Shizuru-san" Alyssa briefly answered. She was enjoying hanging onto Yukino.

"And I'm here coz you told me you are going to teach me about cooking" Erstin replied.

"Okay then, you two can go to my room and stay with me while Natsuki-san go visit Shizuru-san"

"YEAH!!"

"And Haruka will also be there"

"Really! Yeah!" Alyssa pumped her fist on the air, earning her curious glances from the people around her. The little blond girl was showing new sides of her today. First, being so openly happy hugging Yukino and now she was excited on meeting Haruka.

"What room is she in?" Natsuki asked, not wanting to wait any longer.

"Oh, last room on the second floor. You won't miss it, it has a name plate on the door."

Right after Yukino told her the location of the room, Natsuki walked fast, if not running, toward the stairs. "See you later guys" she shouted back.

"So lets go?"

"Yukino-neechan, do Haruka-neechan still have those bird shaped cookies?"

"I think so, yes. You like those?"

"Yes, they are so delicious."

"Oh there plenty of those in the cookie jar, so lets go"

"HAI!"

Natsuki spotted the room right after she stepped foot on the second floor. How could she miss it when the room has large double doors and almost occupying the whole left side of the floor. She slowly walked towards the room, suddenly, she felt nervous. _#2334: Sudden feeling of nervousness when is about to make contact with their loved one._ "Check!" She whispered to herself.

She was now standing in front of the huge door. She composed herself and inhaled deeply before knocking. After three knocks, she heard someone answered from the other side.

"Who is it?" came a muffled voice from behind the door. Natsuki was sure it was Shizuru.

"Its…Its me, Natsuki" She answered. She didn't like the wavering of her voice.

"Oh, just a minute"

After a few minutes of anxiously waiting and biting most of her nails, the door opened, revealing a newly bathe Shizuru clad with only her robe. Natsuki's jaw dropped at the sight before her and was lost into Shizuru's mesmerizing beauty. _How can she looks soo good!_

"Oh it's so nice of Natsuki to come and visit me" Shizuru teased. But the truth was, her heart was singing to the heavens in happiness (Midori could have heard it)

She gazed back at Natsuki who seem to be looking at her with dreamy eyes.

"Y..you look so beautiful"

* * *

hope you enjoyed it..

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

Its a bit short. sorry bout it. but i hope you enjoy reading it..

Discalimer: I dont own Mai-HiMe/Otome... im tired of writing disclaimers, why cant it be mine!

Thanks to koalarap, chyan, silvestri, Naxor, my heart is an icebox, elfspirit7,Lokiador, Pri815, Nathan5th and to all those who read the previous chapters.

* * *

Chapter 8

"What to say?! What to say?!" Natsuki thought. She absent-mindedly knocked on Shizuru's door without being prepared and now she is faced with this problem. She chewed on her nailed like it was some stress reliever while she tried recalling on what was written on the book. "What did the book say again about this kind of things? Think Natsuki! Think!" Her eyes lit up as she remembered one detail regarding her current situation. "Think of a compliment but should be true and not only to flatter" she whispered to herself. "But what kind of compliment?" She kept thinking hard of something that might describe Shizuru, but Natsuki's brain decided to abandon her and now she had no idea what to do or say. Her internal battle stopped when the door slowly opened. Her heart started to beat wildly as she waited for the door to fully open. As it did, Natsuki has forgotten about her earlier predicament and now was staring mouth open at Shizuru. With her wet chestnut hair clinging to her skin and small water droplets that is still visible, Shizuru looked so sexy and beautiful (not to mention provocative) in Natsuki's eyes.

"Y..you look so beautiful" the words left her mouth before Natsuki's brain could process it, yet when she thought about it, what she said described the woman before her perfectly. "How are you doing Shizuru?"

Shizuru released a chuckle before pulling Natsuki inside her room. It's not everyday that anyone has come to visit the President's room, in fact, this would be the first she let someone inside, (if you don't count Haruka barging in every time she wants to propose an idea regarding school rules) and she was happy it was Natsuki. She led the angel to the sofa as both sat on it comfortably before engaging into a casual conversation.

"So, what brings Natsuki here?" Asked the president.

"I just wanted to see you, I hope you don't mind" Natsuki's eyes somehow found the floor interesting while she fidgets on her seat.

"Oh" If Natsuki was looking at Shizuru right now, she would have seen the blush that has crept on her face but as quickly as it showed, it vanished instantly. "She wanted to see me!" Shizuru squealed in her mind.

"I was wondering if.." The words started to falter as her confidence started shrink. This is absolutely the first for Natsuki. She has always been sure and confident with everything, but she was confused as to why she was acting that way that very moment.

The chestnut haired woman looked at her expectantly. She was sure Natsuki was about to ask her out but was wondering what made her stop.

"Natsuki?"

"I was wondering if you're willing to go out with me." She managed to finish. She was feeling a little anxious yet relieved that she has finally gotten it out. Now all she needs to do is wait for her answer. "Why the heck am I nervous for? I just asked her to go out with me." Natsuki mentally scolded herself.

Shizuru was quite taken aback even though she had been expecting it. To actually hear Natsuki say it is still surprising and makes her feel giddy with excitement. "I'll just change into something and then we could go, say.. 10 minutes? Is that too much of a wait?"

"N..No! Take as long as you like, don't worry about me"

"Okay!" And with that, Shizuru went to her room to change while Natsuki waited on the sofa.

The wait didn't really take 10 minutes, Shizuru was actually fast. The two left the building together, heading towards the park.

* * *

While walking, Shizuru felt something was amiss. Her hands, her hands are just dangling on her side holding nothing. She suddenly has the urge to snatch Natsuki's hands and hold it tight while they're walking. She inched closer to the other girl making sure their hands actually brush. She hoped that Natsuki would grab it and then they could walk holding hands towards the park.

Natsuki felt something touch her hand but didn't pay attention to it. Her mind was focused on something more important, what were she going to do during their "date" and how will she get to tell Shizuru her feelings. Amazingly, even though she do see a heart on top of Shizuru's head, she didn't know who the person which the brunette held affection to. This bothered her much. Normally, she should know, but Shizuru's case is unique, if not the first. She has been whacking her brain since she first saw it. Erstin wouldn't tell her, Alyssa practically ignored her and Miyu, well Miyu is not even a cupid. She even considered calling Midori and ask her, but she decided against it, knowing that the latter would probably make fun of her. She felt a little envious of _that_ person. "What a lucky guy" she thought to herself. What Natsuki didn't know, the feeling she felt just now, was called jealousy. She was jarred out of her thoughts when she could still feel something insistently brushing against her hand. She looked down and was amused to find Shizuru's hand touching her own. Without much thought, she took it and interlaced their fingers. She heard Shizuru released a content sigh and have a smile on her face. "So holding hands is a good thing" Natsuki mentally noted.

The park was now coming into view. It was the same park that they previously visited, but of course, today was more different since its just the two of them. They spotted a vacant bench under a big tree, perfect spot for two dating people. The two sat comfortably near each other, enjoying the breeze and even the sun's rays that went through the tree's canopy.

"It's such a nice weather isn't it" Shizuru started. She enjoyed the silence between them but she wanted to know more about the bluenette.

"Y.Yeah it is"

Natsuki obviously is at loss. Good thing Shizuru was the one initiating the conversation or else, they would have spend the entire time staring at each other.

"So, will Natsuki tell me something about herself?" The brunette finally started her quest on knowing more about the love of her life.

"What do you wanna know about me?"

"Anything.." _Everything_

"How about you ask questions then I'll answer them"

"Okay"

--

Not far from where the two sat, four pairs of eyes are watching them.

"Tell me again why are we doing this?" Haruka asked. She wasn't the type of person who would be spying on someone else's date, but after three pairs of pleading eyes and Erstin and Alyssa's unbelievably cute pout, she now find herself hiding behind a tree with her three other companions.

"We wanted to know what will happen on their date" Yukino answered.

"And why should we care about it?"

"Well first of all, Shizuru-san's mood will greatly affect her decision on the bill you just passed to her last week and second, it was you who proposed the idea on the first place"

"But I just said-

"You said, you wonder how will their date go"

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean we would actually spy on them" Haruka's attention then drifted back to the two blonds with them. "Right?"

The two just kind of ignored her until one actually felt the need to answer, Alyssa for that matter was the one who was the least engrossed on the scene they were spying on and turned to look at the Haruka. "We also wanted to know"

"Yeah.. right"

Just then, Yukino excused herself from the group and left them confused. After five minutes, Yukino got back with three people (two men and a woman) in tow carrying musical instruments. The three blonds (including Haruka) stared blankly at the three then to Yukino who was looking back at them expectantly.

"Care to explain?" Haruka finally asked.

"Well, I thought that it would be more romantic if someone would play love songs to them while they are on their date" Yukino answered cheerfully. Clasping her hands together in front of her thinking that her idea was really good.

"Are you sure they would want that?"

"Well I'm not sure"

"Then what makes you think that they would want it?" Haruka was obviously not convinced with Yukino's idea. Sure, most people would want that, but she wasn't sure if the student council president would want anything getting in the way of her date.

"Uhmm.. I just thought that, if I was on a date, I would like it if someone is playing love songs, I just assumed that they would probably like it also" The young brunette blushed as she answered.

Haurka's mental note immediately was on top gear, registering what Yukino just said. "Musicians and love songs, got it" Haruka thought to herself. She inwardly smiled at the small information she just discovered.

"_**I bet you five cookies, Haruka-neechan is going to agree."**_ Alyssa telepathically said to Erstin.

"_**You're on!"**_

The two angels eagerly waited for Haruka's reaction.

"You got a point there." Haruka looked at the three musicians who were smiling back at her. In Haruka's opinion, they looked like a decent group of musicians and might also be good players. "Okay, lets get on with your plan"

"AW!" "Yeah!" Erstin and Alyssa shouted. The latter pumped her fist on the air in glee.

"Huh? What's the matter?" Yukino curiously asked the two.

"N.nothing, don't mind us" Erstin replied.

"_**I want my cookies in my cookie jar by tonight"**_

"_**Cheater!"**_

"_**Just doing business Erstin-san"**_

* * *

"What's your favorite color?" Shizuru randomly asked. They have been doing the Q and A for the past hour, both enjoying every minute of it.

"Blue and green"

"Is it because it has the same color as your hair and eyes?"

"No, blue for sky and green for nature, it reminds me of the things "he" created"

"Really"

"But I have a feeling I might change my favorite to red"

"Why?"

_I love the color of your eyes_ "Secret"

"Whatever, next, what is you favorite song?"

Just when Natsuki was about to answer, three people stood in front of them, all carrying instruments. She looked sideways to see Shizuru's reaction. The brunette also had a confused look on her face, obviously, she also doesn't know what was going on. Honestly, she felt a little irritated, which she should not be feeling. Angels aren't supposed to feel any ill feelings toward anyone. She pushed the thought aside and deals with the current situation they were in.

"Yes? Can we help you?"

Two members of the group just smiled, while the girl stepped forward and produced a single red rose. She walked towards Shizuru and offered her the rose.

"Something for the beautiful lady, from the lady beside you"

Shizuru accepted the rose hesitantly. She doesn't know what to make out of that situation. She was confused yet happy at the same time. "Thank you" she whispered as she looked at Natsuki's eyes. Natsuki blushed. She wanted to tell Shizuru that it was not her idea but just simply seeing Shizuru happy, she felt it was okay to lie. "Y..Your welcome." She finally answered back.

"And for our song" the girl from the group said, interrupting the moment between the two yet again. She went back beside her band mates and whispered something. "We hope you will like this song"

The guy holding a guitar started strumming. At first, it was a practice strum, then after he received a nod from his fellow members, he began to play the instrument more beautifully. It was a sound foreign in Natsuki's ears. The angels she usually hear playing in the heavens are really good, so much better than the sound being produced by the guitar, but somehow she found this moment rather enjoyable. Shizuru had her eyes closed as she listens to the sound. The brunette knew what the group was going to sing from the first note the guitar man played.

"What if I never knew, what if I never found you" the girl started to sing, her voice was good but the way she put her emotion on the song made it wonderful. "I never had this feeling in my heart"

"How did this come to be, I don't know how you found me" it was the guy's turn. His voice was as good as the girl's and also has the same intensity in emotion while singing. "But from the moment I saw you, deep inside my heart I knew"

Natsuki was at loss for words. She just sat there listening to every word the singers were singing. "Why? The angels sing a lot better than them, they play instruments more superbly, but why do I enjoy this much more than when I was listening to them in heaven?" Natsuki thought. It was true, the three musicians are nothing compared to the angels singing from where she was from. Then, she gazed to the person sitting next to her. Shizuru still had her eyes closed and her face looked so peaceful while she listens to the song. Her hand rested on her thighs while the other clutched the rose given to her. She was clearly lost in the music.

Natsuki had her eyes locked on Shizuru the whole time the band was singing. She didn't know if it was the music, if it was because of the fine weather, or was it simply because of how captivating Shizuru looked that time that Natsuki found herself inching forward the brunette. She slowly leaned towards the seemingly sleeping woman beside her, not caring about her surrounding.

_You and I were meant to be_

_With all my heart and soul_

_I'll give my love to have and hold_

_And as far as I can see_

Natsuki could feel her heat beat quicken. She could feel it beating in her ears as her ears started to heat up. Her breathing became long and deep. She could feel her stomach twist then starts to tickle. The song was now slowly drowning in the background, as her mind only focuses on one thing, Shizuru.

_From now until eternity_

_You were always meant to be_

_My destiny_

As she moved closer, she could smell Shizuru, that sweet fragrance that has intoxicated her. She also noticed how smooth and silky her skin was. Her white complexion accentuates her cherry colored lips even more. She was now merely inches apart from the brunette. She looked at her lovingly. She had felt a lot of things an angel shouldn't feel. She was compelled to do stuff that she wouldn't normally do. She has done acts that are forbidden in the laws of the angels, all of those for the woman in front of her. What would she do next? What else will she sacrifice for her? But those thoughts were pushed aside by something much more important, her feelings.

"_I adore her...I__ need her_..._I will cherish her_..._I love her_" the angel thought.

She had never expected that this would happen to her.

The Master Cupid has finally fallen in love.

"I love you" she whispered only loud enough for Shizuru to hear as she held Shizuru's cheeks gently. The brunette must have heard it and felt the touch for her eyes opened instantly, shock evident in her eyes. She saw Natsuki getting closer, and it didnt take long when their lips finally touched. Shizuru slowly closed her eyes, as tears started to form.

_I love you too_

* * *

Ha! Ha! Ha! evil laugh, i have survived flu! im so great! im ready for any viruses that may come my way!! oh by the way, the song was destiny by jim brickman.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 is now up.. i would like to thank:

**pri815**- Alyssa means business when it comes to her cookies.. hehehe/**Silver Ice Bullet**- heres the new chap for you to read hope you like it/**elfspirit7**- like what i said to silver, the new chap is up/**my heart is an icebox**- sorry took so long to update, i like your username by the way/**Nathan5th**- yep, i guess yukino and haruka could pass as cupids../**emosewame**- thank you for reading and leaving a review, i like happy endings, so if you think the ending to my story is not happy, then its not the ending hehehe../**koalarap**-yes, flu is bothersome i tell you, its the most annoying sickness next to toothache, and for your questions, its a secret.. :) peace../**chum-sa**- i like a shy natsuki but i also wanted her to be not so slooooow. ill finish this story or my stories though i might update a slower like now../**kae**- yeah.. hehehe thank you for reading..

and to all who was kind enough to spend time reading the story thank you very much, here's chap 9, hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Mai-HiME/Mai-Otome is not mine, if did, then i wouldnt be doing this fanfics..hahahaha

* * *

Chapter 9

The kiss sparked the start of their relationship. Even though the angel wasn't exactly sure on what is going on in a relationship, she was sure that everything is going to be fine as long as she has Shizuru. The four wannabe spies (Haruka, Yukino, Alyssa and Erstin) are now lying in bed, sick after an unexpected downpour of rain right after Natsuki and Shizuru left the park. The new couple had brought umbrella (thanks to Shizuru of course) and happily shared it, while the four tried to find shelter under a tree but to no avail. They went home soaking wet, much to Miyu's surprise and worry for Alyssa and Erstin.

Erstin shifted in her bed feeling hot and sweaty from her 38 degrees fever. Not far away from her on another bed is Alyssa, staring at the ceiling absent-mindedly. Miyu decided to have the two stay in one room since it's easier to tend to them this way.

"Alyssa" Erstin called out, her voice a little hoarse. Alyssa turned her head towards the person who called her, her cheeks flushed and her eyes, watery.

"Yeah?"

"I'm never spying again"

The younger blond gave out a loud sneeze before answering. "Yeah me too, is this divine punishment?"

"I dunno, there's nothing divine about us stuck in bed"

"Maybe its just plain karma"

"Maybe"

(A/N: I'm not sure if angels believe in karma but heck. This is fanfiction hehehe)

* * *

Back at Haruka/Yukino dorm room:

"Achoooo!" Haruka's sneeze echoed throughout the room if not the whole dormitory. Her body was shaking from being cold but thanks to a thick blanket, she felt a little better. Yukino wasn't fairing well too, her nose was runny and she has this growing headache that she can't just shake off. Mai was kind enough in taking care of the two since they have no one around to help them out. Shizuru was still in cloud 9 to even care that her fellow student council members are sick. Mikoto was also present to give Mai a hand or maybe just to be close to her, which ever her reason, she is still a great help.

"I cant believe you actually spied on Shizuru, I thought that was below you Haruka" Mai teased as she took the now warm towel from Haruka's forehead and washed it again with water and alcohol before placing it back on.

"It was, but when there are three pairs of pleading eyes staring at you, let's see if you can say no to that!" Haruka shot back

Mai laughed at Haruka's anger. Despite being sick and in bed, Haruka still manage be loud.

"Honestly though, the fast development in their relationship surprised me" Mai said as she wiped the smirk off her face and returned to her pleasant self.

"It's better than not progressing at all, they look good together. I wonder how are Alyssa and Erstin? I hope they didn't have it as bad as us." Yukino answered and pondered at the same time. By the time the four were walking back home, the two angels were already in a sneezing fit. "Maybe I should give them a call"

With that, Yukino sat and reached for her phone on the table beside her bed. As she was about to dial the number, she stopped.

"What?" Haruka asked curiously.

"Do you know their number?"

"No, you?"

"Nope"

Yukino collapsed back to her bed and gave a long sigh. "I guess Miyu is taking care of them"

Mai was already in their kitchen, preparing something for dinner. Yukino snuggled further into her comforter and closed her eyes. She heard Haruka murmur something but didn't quite catch it. "What was it again Haruka-chan?"

"I said no more spying for us for the rest of our lives"

"Yeah, bad karma"

"Karma" Haruka whispered. Not long after, the two drifted off to sleep, surrendering to the tiredness they felt because of the flu.

* * *

President's Suit:

Natsuki was lying on the couch face down, tired from walking around the park and the confession used up all her energy. But despite all that, she felt happy. Really happy. Nothing could wipe off the smile on her face.

Shizuru was in the bathroom taking a bath. If only Natsuki could see her, she could have seen the smile that adorned her face that even the cold water from the shower could not take off.

After a few minutes of showering, Shizuru exited the bathroom refreshed and excited, excited at seeing her new girlfriend who was waiting for her at the living room. It was nightfall when the two arrived at the dormitory. After Natsuki's heartfelt confession, the two stayed at the park for a few more hours. They only decided to go back after seeing the sky isn't really agreeing to their mood. Shizuru could still remember how Natsuki tried a way in discreetly snaking her hand on her shoulder while they were walking or the blush that appeared after she succeeded on doing so. Shizuru can't still believe that she actually was in a relationship right now. She wasn't expecting it to be this fast, though she always had dreamed of this happening, for Natsuki to take the initiative, she was surprised, but she couldn't be any happier that it did happen. After putting on her nightwear, she went to the living room. She didn't want her lover to wait long.

Natsuki heard the door open and close. She knew Shizuru was done showering and was now in the room with her. Smiling, she lifted her head to look at her current lover. What she saw made her jaw dropped. In front of her was Shizuru, scantily dressed or at least in her opinion for the brunette was wearing an almost see through nightgown. _OMG! She is a temptress; I seriously could get thrown to hell for this_. A blush crept to her face as the poor angel desperately fights off naughty thoughts. "I'm an angel and I love her, this is all for love for God sake!" she repeated in her head.

"Natsuki?" Shizuru called out seeing that her blue haired girlfriend seemed to be battling with herself.

Natsuki snapped back from her thoughts and muttered the most intelligible thing she could think of. "I'm not thinking of how sexy you look at your night gown!"

"Oh?" Shizuru tried to suppress her laughter at Natsuki's sudden and obviously unintentional comment.

After realizing what she just said, Natsuki turned a deeper shade of crimson and tried to think of something to recover from her embarrassment. "What I mean to say is you really look beautiful in that night gown."

Hearing what Natsuki just said, Shizuru smiled, "Why thank you, Natsuki should know that only you can see me in this" The brunette winked as she licked her lips. She then sat beside her girlfriend, close enough that her breast is almost brushing against Natsuki's elbows. The angel head spun as her elbow brushed against something soft (which I know she knew what it was) and felt something trickle down her nose.

"Strange, I smell something like copper" Shizuru said. "Natsuki do you smell it too?"

Natsuki immediately wiped the liquid that has trickled down her nose. _Weird.. its sticky.._ She looked at her sleeves to see a trail of blood on it.

"GAH!!"

"What is it Natsuki?!" Shizuru was alarmed at what made her girlfriend squeal like that.

Natsuki faced Shizuru. She had a scared panic-y look and blood that spread over to her right cheek (coz Natsuki wiped it making the blood spread more to her face).

"Sh…Shi..Shizuru, I..I think I got a wound in my nose!" she screamed.

Shizuru couldn't take anymore and laughed. She dropped back on the couch in a laughing fit. This confused Natsuki is to why was Shizuru laughing like that when she was bleeding to death (or at least she thought so.. plus she is immortal).

"Shizuru? What's so funny?"

"HAHAHAHA!"

"Mou, Shizuru my nose is bleeding, the least you could do is look at it" The angel whined and pouted at the still laughing brunette.

Shizuru stopped for a moment to look at her, then again started laughing hard.

"Will you tell me what's so funny?"

"Y..You HAHAHA should see HAHAHA your face Natuski HAHAHA"

Natsuki stood up and walked towards the mirror that hung near the kitchen. "I wonder what could make her laugh so hard" she muttered under her breath.

"Now lets see" she stepped in front of the mirror. What she saw almost made her laugh too if it wasn't for the thought that she would be insulting herself if she did, so she did the most dignified thing to do that moment, wipe her face off with her handkerchief.

After a minute or so of cleaning her face, she went back to the couch and sat beside Shizuru who seemed to have stopped laughing, and was reduced to snickering. She faced her brunette girlfriend and gave her a frown.

"Now could you look at my nose?" Natsuki gave her a hurt look.

Shizuru reached out for Natsuki's cheeks and gave her a warm smile. "There is nothing wrong with Natsuki's nose, I think it's normal"

"But it bled! Nothing is normal when someone bleeds!"

"Nosebleeds are pretty normal Natsuki. It happens when the air is dry, a dry climate or heated indoor air irritates and dries out nasal membranes, causing crusts that may itch and then bleed when picked. It also happens due to constant blowing of your nose… And there is also ANOTHER reason for that"

"And what is that?" Natsuki was curious now.

Pondering a bit if she would tell Natsuki then decided against it. "Nah, maybe some other time"

"Huh? Why not? Pleaasseee"

"Its not important Natsuki, what's more important is your nosebleed has stopped" Shizuru reasoned and softly tapped Natsuki's nose.

Natsuki just shrugged. She felt that Shizuru wouldn't tell her even if she begged and it looks like it wasn't important. "Heated indoor air? But the air here is cool" she thought to herself. She stared at the wall pondering what might have caused her nosebleed, and then her eyes landed on the wall clock. "Ten-thirty pm" She read, and then it dawned on her. She quickly stood up, startling Shizuru in the process. "Holy Mother of Midori! I should be at home by now" she screamed.

"You could stay here for the night" the brunette suggested.

Natsuki briefly considered it but she thought that her fellow angels must be worried about her.

"I can't, they must be worried about me" She gave Shizuru her most apologetic look. "I could stay here for the night tomorrow. That is if you still want too"

Shizuru sighed. "Promise?"

"Yep and I could inform them more properly"

The brunette beamed at her and she stood up from the couch. She took Natsuki's hand and walked her to the door. "See you tomorrow then?"

"What's your favorite food?" Natsuki asked randomly.

Shizuru was taken by surprise and was slightly confused. "I'm not picky when it comes to food as long as I have my tea"

"Oh………..green tea?"

"Yes"

_What is it with this green tea, I caught Midori sipping some before and she said it was good, Mom likes it too._ "Well then, I'll be on my way"

"Are you really sure, it's already dark" Shizuru's voice was full of worry.

"I'm going to be okay, besides, I have a guardian angel with me" She looked past Shizuru and saw a young angel with a black shoulder length hair giving her the "OK" sign.

"If you say so, but I can't help but still be worried" She held Natsuki's shoulder and rubbed them. Natsuki leaned in and gave Shizuru a peck on the lips.

"Trust me, I think my guardian angel is good"

"Okay" She gave Natsuki a hug, which the bluenette gladly returned. "I love you" Shizuru whispered.

"I love you too, see you tomorrow"

With one more kiss, the angel left.

* * *

Back at the angels apartment:

"Teichou almost committed one of the 7 deadly sins" Erstin said to Alyssa who had the same thought in her mind.

"Yeah, but I guess it can't be help, she's in love"

"Good thing love is a powerful thing"

"It should be, **HE** himself said so."

There was silence for a few minutes until Alyssa spoke again.

"Erstin-san, i still havent forgotten about the cookies, you can put them in my cookie jar when we recover from this human sickness."

"And here I though I you have forgotten"

* * *

The reason I cant update as fast as before is because my class schedule has been changed, I have a Monday to Saturday class now and I have a CWTS on sunday (CWTS is where you do community work like cleaning the streets, it is required). I do write my updates on my trusty notebook (which my teacher mistook for a deathnote notebook!)but I dont have enough time typing them. I'm almost done with my other story (just another story), (also starting my outline for Mai Otome from the future) and be typing it when I have the time.. thanks again.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i dont own mai hime/mai otome characters...

On her way back, Natsuki was smiling giddily, nothing could wipe it off her…. Then Midori appeared out of thin air, looking at her with serious eyes… her smile instantly vanished. The walk back to the apartment was quiet and tense. The two chose not to teleport themselves back and walked instead. Natsuki was sure that Midori had something to say, walking isn't really the cherubim's forte and the way the older woman was giving her a side glance every once in a while told her. A few more yards of walking when Natsuki decided to break the silence.

"Do you wish to tell me something?"

Midori took a long breath, scratched her forehead then stared at the sky. Natsuki knew the Midori only do this when she really did have something to say serious or something is troubling her. Her fluttering heart a while ago was replaced with fear and uncertainty, a totally new feeling to her but she knew it, she have read it somewhere but to actually feel it was unexplainable.

"Natsuki" Midori began; the hesitation in her voice was evident, this rarely happen. "How should I say this…"

"Just say it" Natsuki said, a little harder than she had intended to.

"Well then… to make things easier to understand… Natsuki, your mission here on earth is temporarily being stopped until further notice from the higher ups".

"Oh... okay. Do the others know about this?"

"Yes"

"Good, then we wouldn't have to act all weird while having a picnic with our human friends" _especially around Shizuru_. The feeling she had earlier dissipated. The Cupid started to think about the things she would do with the brunette since her workload has been lifted. She had totally forgotten (or maybe, had chosen to ignore) Midori was walking right beside her; not until the orange head cleared her throat loud enough for Natsuki to hear and bring her attention back to her.

"I think you misunderstood me Natsuki" she continued.

"Huh? I did?"

Midori just shook her head. "Yes you did, when I said that your mission here on earth was stopped, it means that you and the rest of the gang will be flying back with me to the Heavens. The others are arranging your stuff as we speak".

As realization struck her, Natsuki instantly stopped on her tracks, her previous feelings came back to her full force. Shock, fear, sadness, pain and so much more was evident on her face, Midori could read it clear as daylight. _What… she must be kidding… there's no way… not when I just…_ The bluenette's knees went weak and eventually gave way, sitting herself on the pavement. She was still lost in thought. Her mind was filled with one person and one person only. _There's no way I could leave her… no! _Her hands went to her lips as she desperately tried to remember the feeling of the other's lips. "I.." _I. What would I do?_ She wanted to say something but words were stuck in her throat before she would even have a chance to speak them. Her eyes began to sting, another first for the poor angel. Something in her eyes was desperately trying to get out. The more she feels the intense pain in her heart, the more the pressure is building up behind her eyes. The starry night suddenly turned cloudy. A roaring of a thunder could be heard from a distance. When she thought her eyes might explode, she felt something wet trickle down her cheeks. Her hands immediately went to her face, touching the liquid that has left a wet trail on her skin. She looked up at Midori, her eyes questioning.

"It's what they call tears Natsuki" as soon as those words left the Cherbim's mouth, the rain poured hard, but not hard enough to drown the feeling deep inside the Cupid's heart.

--

Midori watched sadly as she stood beside her favorite angel who was silently hurting but was openly crying. She knew this would happen. She knew that this is part of the protocol. A protocol when the Master Cupid has finally found the right person to love and cherish, one must go through a test. It is a tough one, one that even the Master Cupid before her has gone through. _Why do Master Cupids tend to be stubborn? Will you tell me Saeko?_

--

Mai was slicing up the vegetables for their dinner (she was still in Haruka and Yukino's room) when she happened to glance out the window and saw a flash of lightning lit up the sky. "It's gonna rain hard soon" she whispered more to herself. Yukino who found enough strength to use the toilet happened to hear the almost silent comment.

"It should be, the way those thunder sound and the frequent lightning" she said, as she sat herself down on one of the chairs in the kitchen.

"Yukino! You shouldn't be out here, your cold might get worse." Mai laid the knife down on the counter and went to Yukino's side.

"I'm fine Mai-san, I just wanted to be out of that cramp bed for once. Haruka is sleeping soundly too, I have no one to talk to." Glancing around, the brunette eyebrows furrowed a bit. "Where is Mikoto?"

Mai went back to what she was doing, slicing up vegetables and then placed a pan on the stove. "Oh her, she went back to our room to get some spices from the kitchen"

"Thank you very much for taking care of us Mai-san, you have been very kind"

"Psh, come on, what are friends for and besides, you have helped us a lot too. We are family you know."

The brunette smiled shyly at Mai. She was really grateful… no… she was blessed to have friends like Mai to rely on. After some comforting silence, Yukino remembered something.

"Uhm Mai-san, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm? What is it?" She was now stirring the cut up vegetables in a pan.

"How are things between you and Tate?"

Mai left the stirring for a while and proceeded to beat some eggs in a bowl. "Us? There's no us anymore, we broke up" she replied nonchalantly.

"Good!" Then Yukino did a double take at her words. "Err I mean, how sad?"

Mai just laughed. She was surprised to hear those words from Yukino. The brunette is usually empathetic and for her to say it was somewhat out of character which she found funny. "Its about time anyway, we don't really love each other"

Yukino just nodded. She knew where Mai heart belongs to after all. Her gaze went to look at the window after hearing the rain suddenly pour down. "It is indeed hard"

"Huh?" Mai ask in confusion.

She motioned towards the window with the rain droplets batting against the glass. "The rain"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago, the sky was still clear. This rain clouds sure do build up so fast, weird."

It was indeed out of the ordinary. The weather forecast didn't say that it was going to rain that night.

"The weatherman said it was going to be a starry night." Mai added.

Yukino had her elbows on the table supporting her face. "When clear skies suddenly turn dark, and when the rain sounds like in agony, they say that an angel is crying."

--

Shizuru was ready for bed. She had her blanket halfway up her body while embracing a soft pillow. As soon as she heard the thunder roar, an unsettling feeling has laid in her stomach. She tried to ignore it by filling up her mind with a certain bluenette. A blush appeared on her face while her lips curved into a gentle smile. She couldn't wait for tomorrow to come for her love would be spending the night with her. Then another thunder roared, this time loud enough to make Shizuru bolt up from her bed. Something was definitely not right. She could feel it deep inside her, deep in her heart.

"Natsuki, please be safe" she whispered, her hands clutching her chest. She just can't shake off the fear that has started to grow.

* * *

i know its short..


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Mai Hime/ Mai Otome still and forever will not be mine. If it was, I wouldn't bother myself typing DISCLAIMER!! And yeah, if it was mine, Natsuki wouldn't be thick headed and would agree on going out with Shizuru right after she confessed! No MaixTate, Erstin is not going to die… hmmm what else… AHH! Miss Maria would have someone to date! Wahahaha!

thanks to all who read the previous chapter. heres another update! hope you like it.

* * *

Chapter 11

The rain poured hard on the two angels in the middle of the street. One was sitting on the pavement; the other was standing slightly behind her. No one could tell that the two were angels, to whoever that might see them; they just look like ordinary humans… hurting, suffering.

After seeing that the young cupid was certainly not in condition to walk the rest of the way home, Midori decided to teleport them, it's the only thing she can do in this situation. They appeared in the center of the living room, their positions were the same when they left the street. Both were drenched, making a little puddle of water under them. Erstin burst in the room with towels in hand, reaching one to the Cherubim while she decided to wipe Natsuki herself.

Just by touching Natsuki, Erstin could instantly feel what her Teichou was feeling. Pain, excruciating pain that no flesh wound could be compared and this was just a small amount of the actual emotions that was being channeled to her. "I..Ittai" The blond assistant whispered as she accidentally dropped the towel she was holding. Natsuki was still sobbing, her head hung low, trying to hide her tear stained face from everyone.

"Is.. is e…everything ready?" their teichou whispered shocking everyone.

"Yes it is Natsuki-neechan, we are prepared and ready to leave at any given time" Alyssa immediately answered, a little shaky than she hoped. Her face is no longer stoic but one that sported worry and concern.

_I guess HE knows what's good for me better than myself… I shall forever trust YOU with YOUR decision and to YOU I shall trust my heart._ Wiping her tears off, Natsuki stood up from the floor. Her eyes scanned the whole room. They have been in that apartment for merely 3 days yet a lot has happened. She remembered their first food disaster, the kissing spree, _and oh Shizuru didn't even get the chance to visit this apartment yet_" she thought. She approached the kitchen area and sat on one of the stools. She touched the smooth surface of the counter and then laid her cheeks on it.

The others were gathering their belongings in the living room to get ready for teleportation. In no more than 5 minutes, everything was piled up in a small heap in the middle of the room with the four angels standing beside it; eyes on a certain bluenette who was still sitting by the kitchen counter.

Midori cleared her throat. "Uhmm Natsuki… It's time"

The angel who was dazing off instantly snapped and lifted her head from the counter. She gave the kitchen one last look then stood up from the stool. She looked at Midori who was staring back at her. Natsuki gave a small smile, signaling that she was fine and there should be nothing to worry about.

The walk towards the center of the living room was by far the hardest walk of her entire existence, considering the distance was just roughly about 2-3 meters away. This is it. This short distance she was going to walk will mean everything to her. Once she gets by Midori's side, its time to say goodbye. Goodbye to this imperfect world, goodbye to those innocent people, goodbye to good friends and finally, goodbye to the person that has shown her so much more than merely seeing everything from above.

"Natsuki" Midori again called when she noticed the young bluenette stopped on her tracks.

"Yes, I'm coming" she instantly said. And then she stepped forward. With each step, a feather was being shed from her wings, a single tear drop falls. _I am not leaving or shedding these memories because I want to forget, But by leaving a part of me, I hope they carry my memories to all of you and especially to you Shizuru. I hope it stays with you, in your heart forever. _

Alyssa was reduced to a crying kid by this time; Miyu was comforting her, trying her best not to cry, though tears were starting to fall from the corner of her eyes. Erstin was sobbing on her towel being comforted by Midori.

"Neh, Erstin-san, d..did you bring the c..cookies that Yukino-san and Haruka-san gave us?" the little blond said between hiccups.

Erstin just nodded, not finding enough strength to answer back, and then she sobbed even harder. The moment Midori broke the news to them, Alyssa was the first one to fall down on the couch and cry. Her being stoic and emotionless was long forgotten. Erstin went to the kitchen and grabbed the cookie jar and the recipe that Yukino gave her. Hugging the jar, she joined Alyssa on the couch and her crying. Miyu was the one who packed almost everything, but Midori knew that the Power was sad judging by how slow she was moving.

At last, Natsuki was at Midori's side, her eyes swollen from the crying. Midori raised her hands to start the teleportation, but before they disappear from the room, Natsuki gave a bow. _May we see each other again. It has been indeed a wonderful experience. Thank you very much. Sayonara.._ And with a snap that echoed in the entire room, there was a blinding white light that vanished the instant it came. All that was left was slightly wet rug and the feathers, as white as snow being carried by the wind to its destination.

In Fuuka Dormitory

Mai and Mikoto's room:

The two was deep in sleep, the younger one clinging hard on the orange head. Their faces show happiness, happy to be in each other's arms. On Mai's study table, a white object, whiter than snow, was lying on it, sparkling against the moonlight.

Haruka and Yukino's room:

_Sayonara…_

Haruka and Yukino woke up when they heard something. Soft wind blew gently across their room, carrying a single feather with it, landing quietly on the carpeted floor.

"Did you hear that Yukino, just now?" Haruka immediately asked as her eyes met Yukino's.

"Yes. Who could it be?" the brunette eyes landed on the feather that was lying on the floor. Yukino got up from her bed and went to pick the white object. "Look Haruka-chan, it's a feather." Holding up the said object before Haruka. "I somehow felt this feather gives off a familiar feeling"

Haruka also got off her bed and took the said feather from Yukino. "Yeah, should we keep it?"

"I have a strong feeling that we should"

Presidential Suit:

Shizuru tossed and turned in her sleep. Her ever calm and peaceful sleeping face is now full of sadness. She lay on her back; her left hand was beside her head while the other hand was over her stomach. As the wind blew through her slightly open window, a feather sailed with it and gently landed on her chest. A single tear drop falls from her eyes as she mumble something in her sleep.

"Please don't leave me"

* * *

The next day, the occupants of the Fuuka dormitory woke up to a wonderful morning. The sky is clear, the birds are chirping, the students bustling outside the building and the smell of coffee wafted through the air. Shizuru was the first to wake up and was already down the canteen, drinking her usual tea and reading the newspaper. She loved this part of the day, since most of her fans/admirers had classes in the afternoon; they barely went to the canteen during this time. Shizuru would use this time to just sit back, relax and enjoy the peace and tranquility of the place, until of course Haruka comes down (with Yukino) and eats breakfast.

And indeed Haruka did just that, thundering her way to the canteen with Yukino in tow. After hearing Haruka's not-so-quiet canteen entrance, Shizuru looked up from her newspaper. She and Yukino made eye contact and the two immediately offered each other a warm smile. The blond proceeded to make them coffee while Yukino approached the Kaichou.

"Good Morning Shizuru-san, do you mind if we join you?"

The older brunette's smile grew wider. "Of course! You shouldn't be even asking". She always loved the company of those two.

Yukino muttered thank you and then seated herself in front of Shizuru. The two were talking about random things until Haruka joined them after a while. While quietly sipping her coffee, Yukino somehow couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something. Haruka noticed this and gave her friend (ahemSecretLoveahem) a nudge. "Are you ok?" she asked.

Yukino looked at her and gave her a weak smile then she shifted her gaze to Shizuru.

"Neh, Shizuru-san, Haruka-chan"

"Hmm?" "Yes?"

"Are you also feeling that something is missing?"

Haruka nearly choked on her coffee while Shizuru gave her a surprised glance. Yukino did hit a bull's eye.

"Why did you ask?" The older brunette asked as soon as she composed herself. When she woke up that morning, she did felt something was amiss. She even rolled all over her bed and hugged all her pillows just to shake off the feeling.

"Well, when I woke up this morning, I felt like I was waiting for someone to come. I don't know who it was or who they were but…"

"I know what you are trying to say. I too had the same pilings."

"Its feelings Haruka-chan" .Yukino corrected.

"That's what I said. I have a sudden urge to eat cookies" Haruka grabbed a piece of cookie that she ordered from the canteen and shoved it into her mouth.

"It's just probably the weather. Today is especially beautiful and maybe its making us want to spend it with our special person" the younger brunette added.

"Maybe…. maybe…" Shizuru just made herself believe what Yukino just said but thinking about it now, she didn't have anyone in particular to share the day with. Or was there?

The day went normally. The three spend most of their time in the student council room with Mai and Mikoto occasionally visiting them. They had placed the weird feeling at the back of their minds since they don't know what it was. They continued to live like they should, not remembering about two young blond cupids who loves cookies so much, or a cyan haired girl who has a stoic face but a has a caring deposition. The spying in the park, the picnic under a tree or a certain blunette giving not just her first kiss but her heart to a mortal, nope, none of them would remember that one day in their lives, they have been touched by angels.

"FU-JI-NO!! are you even listening to me!!"

"Of course I am Suzushiro-san, like I said; I am approving your proposal"

* * *

"The birth rate has been stabilized, though there are still some minor problems but its something that we could fix ourselves" Reito said as he finished his report to Midori.

The said cherubim nodded. She was quite satisfied with the results. "Very good, that is good news Reito-kun"

"Thank you Midori-san."

"Anyways, how are Natsuki and the others doing?"

"Alyssa and Erstin are fine, though they seem a little sad, they fully understand and trust HIS decision. Miyu is back with the Powers."

Once again, Midori just nodded at the information.

"And the Master Cupid" Reito continued.

"Yes, how is Natsuki?"

"She is having a talk with Saeko-san right now"

"Okay then, thank you very much. That would be all."

With that, Reito exited the office. Midori was extremely worried with Natsuki when they first arrived. Though the angel was smiling, she could still see sadness in her eyes. She immediately went to her fellow cherubim to report or rather, seek her advice towards this. Saeko was more that willing to help. She had been worried sick about Natsuki when she first heard that the Master Cupid has finally found her better half, not to mention a mortal.

* * *

Natsuki and Saeko sat on the bench just outside the CD Division head office (Natsuki was more of lying on it rather than sitting). It's been a while since the two had this time together. The last time they did this is when Natsuki became the new Master Cupid. The cupid had her head on the cherubim's lap while the latter stroked her hair. It was a very affectionate moment; one that Natsuki needed badly this time.

"Nat-chan" Saeko whispered as she shifted her attention to the angel at her lap.

"Hmm?"

"Do you want to hear a story?"

The angel in her lap gave her a questioning look but still nodded anyway. "Sure." The Cherubim shifted in a more comfortable position before starting her story.

Saeko's narration:

Long time ago, there was a Master Cupid. Even though she is the Master of love, she has yet to experience it. She did have the love of her friends and family, yes but she has never been IN love. Then one day, one of the Cherubims had assigned her to a mission. She was best known for her accurate and superb shooting skills, she is the Master Cupid after all. Her mission was to aid the Power with their battle with the lesser demons. Since most of the Power that time was sent to Earth to guard humanity, a few were left to vanquish the demons that roamed around.

She was partnered with one of the best Power during that time. He was best at doing his job, but one angel alone could not face a fleet of demons. The two worked together, eventually became close and you very well know what happens next?

-End of Saeko's narration-

The young blunette pondered a bit then gave her answer. "They fell in love?" The cherubim smiled.

"Yes they did. Their love helped them through every battle that they went to, ready to sacrifice one's life for the another"

"Life? But I thought we angels are immortal?"

"Yes we are"

"But why are you saying about sacrificing life?"

"Ahh… Yes we angels are immortal but we do have a life. If our desire to live stops, that is where our life ends. Being able to breathe is just a connotation of life, but the true meaning of it is far from just being able to walk on solid ground. When I said "sacrificing your life", it means that the absence of the person you cherish the most, will be the beginning of not living life. Do you get me Natsuki?"

"Yes, sort of"

"And do you know what is eternal love?"

The cupid sat up so she could digest everything that the cherubim was saying. She thinks that every word the older woman says is vital to her hearts survival. _Eternal love?_ She thought.

"No, will you tell me?"

The Cherubim chuckled. "I can't"

"Oh" Disappointment was apparent in her voice. Natsuki slumped on the bench, her thoughts ran back to the person she wish to see that very moment.

"As much as I want to, only you could explain to your self was eternal love is" Saeko continued.

"Huh?"

Saeko stood up from the bench hinting Natsuki its time for her to leave. The young blunette immediately stood up hugged the Cherubim. "I just need you to do one thing Natsuki" Saeko whispered.

Natsuki looked up at her expectantly. "What is it?"

"Be strong and trust your heart"

They just hugged each other for sometime, feeling each other's warmth. "Yes, I will be"

The two separated when Saeko felt that she should leave or else she will be late for the Cherubims meeting. Midori has been contacting her telepathically for the last 3 minutes. Giving one last good look at Natsuki, she gave her a kiss and waved goodbye. "Goodbye Nat-chan"

"Goodbye mother, keep in touch?"

"Yes my daughter"

* * *

Saeko was walking through the white halls on her way to the meeting room when someone telepathically contacted her.

"Hello Saeko, how are things there?"

The said Cherubim smiled. "Hello dear, everything is fine, how about you? How is the training of the new Power members going on?" She heard him sigh a little.

"It's a little hard but nothing is impossible with a little hard work. How is our little one? I am quite surprised about the news that she has finally found the one?"

"Ahh yes she indeed have."

"Don't worry my love. I'm sure she will pass the test. She is our daughter after all."

"Who said I was worried for a minute"

* * *

already working on chapter 12.. i hope my creative juices doesnt stop flowing!.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai Hime/Mai Otome characters. I'm just a delusional fan who loves making crappy stories about it.

To all who read the story… Thank you very much.. I know its kind of crappy, full of grammatical errors and many other mistakes, you still read it. You just don't know how much you boost my ego that makes me believe that my work is not so bad.. hahaha just kidding.. it makes me really happy. And oh 21 reviews from the last chapter!! dance dance

* * *

Chapter 12

It's been a few days since the four angels left earth. Erstin was busy typing whatever she was typing. She was just getting over the sadness she felt for leaving Earth so suddenly and the work has been helping her a lot. She was about to finish her work when Natsuki barged into the office looking panicked.

"Is there something wrong Teichou?" the blond assistant asked.

"C..could you look through the earthscope and see if something is wrong?"

The earthscope is a telescope like device that lets you see what is happening in Earth. With it, you can see everything. And when you say everything, anything from a spec of dust to a house fly could be seen through it. For the past few days, Natsuki had been using this to see how Shizuru was doing. But today, she couldn't see Shizuru through it at all.

Erstin stood up from her desk and walked towards the Earthscope. She looked through it for what seems like forever to Natsuki but in actuality, it was just a few seconds. "Nothing seems to be wrong here" Erstin said as she tried adjusting the focus of the device.

"Could you search for Shizuru and try if you could find her?"

The assistant did what she had been told. In just a few seconds, she did saw the brunette, having tea inside the student council room. "She's there in the student council room, drinking her usual tea. Why are you asking?"

Hearing that nothing was wrong with the device, Natsuki looked through it once again.

"You said she was having tea right?"

"Yeah"

"I don't see anyone in the room."

Erstin was confused. She did saw Shizuru there a second ago. She also has been using the Earthscope for the past few days (days when Natsuki would be miraculously not using it) and she knew the brunette would be in that room during this time. She tapped her Teichou's shoulder.

"Teichou, could I look through it again?"

The said angel stepped aside and made way for her assistant. And the moment she looked through the device, she instantly spotted Shizuru. "Natsuki-san" she said in a serious tone.

Natsuki was quite taken aback. Erstin rarely use that tone or if she did, something is bound to happen.

"Y..Yes?"

Erstin looked at Natsuki with serious eyes. "I think we may have a problem"

* * *

Styles and Design Department:

"So? What do you want to talk about?" Alyssa asked as she sat herself in front of Nao. The red head went to the CD Division a while ago and for some unknown reason, just grabbed Alyssa and asked her to come.

The said red head just stared at her for a moment before smirking like she always does. "Geez Alyssa, can't I see and talk to my favorite cupid?"

Alyssa gave her a stern look before answering. "I don't know. I'm not so sure when it comes to you" the young blond answered rather sarcastically.

Nao let out a giggle. In all honesty, she do love the young blond's presence. She always feels that they compliment each other, herself being childish and Alyssa being the mature acting one. She straightened herself up on the chair and met Alyssa's gaze squarely. "How's your Teichou doing? Everyone is worried about her after hearing about the news." Nao's voice went an octave lower. She also had a serious look on her face.

Alyssa's facial expression changed from annoyed to one of concern. She slouched on her seat with her head slightly down. Her shoulder sagged as if she had been carrying a heavy burden. "She is trying. " She murmured. "I mean, Erstin and I had a hard time getting over it and we just found friends. Imagine being in her situation, just when she found the person for her, everything was just ripped away from her. We are not blaming anyone here, its just that…."

"You weren't given enough time." Nao continued for her.

The little girl nodded, her eyes slowly welling up. "I just… I just.." The little blond held onto her knees tightly until her knuckles were white. She was trying so hard at keeping her tears at bay but it was a futile attempt. In an instant, the alarm in the Department went off signaling that someone from their department is suffering. Somehow the atmosphere from being playful suddenly went to depression. Nao was quick at shutting the alarm off while explaining to her co workers that she had it under control. She instantly grabbed the younger girl and hugged her tight. Alyssa who was so lost in her emotion hugged Nao back, crying all out.

"I want to see Haruka-neechan and Yukino-neechan. I want to eat cookies with them! I want to… I just want to see them again!" Alyssa looked like every bit a child who lost her favorite toy.

"Hush hush.. we all know that you will meet them again someday." Nao whispered into Alyssa's ear, trying to sooth away her pain. "And you know that I'm always here to help you". She stroked the younger blonds back, whispering words of encouragement and sweet nothings into her ear. This went on for minutes.. or hours.. Nao didn't count. Alyssa would momentarily stop just to rest her eyes but would start over again when she had rested enough.

As to why Nao was doing this? It was simple really; Natsuki who Alyssa was looking up to, is at the moment "out of order" as Nao referred to. The Master Cupid was also having problems that she herself could not deal with and Nao perfectly knew that Natsuki wouldn't have enough strength left to give Alyssa. She also thought about Miyu. But Miyu was busy being back with the Powers. If she did have time, Nao was pretty sure that the Power had no idea how to deal with it. Seriously, ask Miyu about fighting Demons and she could write a book about it but ask her about feelings and emotions? You are asking the wrong person but she didn't say Miyu is an emotionless angel. She is kind hearted but Alyssa needed someone who would be able to cry with her and Miyu isn't the angel for it.

The girl in her arms shifted a bit, bring back Nao from her thoughts.

"You know, since we are in this emotional crap anyway" the little blond spoke in Nao's chest, not making an attempt at removing herself anytime soon. She seemed to be enjoying Nao's warmth. Her voice a bit muffled but Nao could still understand her clearly. The red head chuckled as she heard Alyssa used a rather harsh word. She then felt the little girl buried herself further into her chest, like a shy child would do. She didn't say anything, she just tighten the hug on the little girl as she waited for her to continue.

"I have always liked you."

A soft smile spread on Nao's face. She rested her cheeks on the blonds head cuddling a little bit more. "I know" she whispered back.

* * *

Back at the CD Division:

Midori found herself standing in front of the earthscope, listening at Natsuki's cries or rantings, whichever it maybe, Midori couldn't differentiate anymore. Just a few minutes ago, the Cherubim was resting in her office after the meeting ended, when Erstin just burst into her office and began talking at supersonic speed which she amazingly understood and now found herself on this very situation.

"Again Natsuki, there is nothing wrong with this earthscope." She answered back.

"But I cant see Shizuru through it! Erstin could see her, why can't I?!"

The Cherubim just shook her head and looked through the said device once again. No matter how many times she tried, she was in heaven's name sure that Shizuru was in fact there inside the student council room sipping her tea ( and very much lost in thought). She was about to argue yet once again with Natsuki about her seeing the brunette, something clicked in her mind. _AH! The test! How could I forget?!_ She thought to herself while she shook her head.

"What now?" Natsuki asked impatiently.

"There is nothing wrong with the earthscope Natsuki. And if you are a brilliant Master Cupid, this simple thing should be able to distract you, after all, the hearts are still visible."

Just as Midori said this, Natsuki immediately stood up from her desk and ran towards the device. Once she looked through it, there were, indeed, hearts and she recognized Shizuru's right away.

"But you still didn't answer my question Midori-san, why am I the only one who can't see her? Is this a punishment?"

The Cherubim stopped just as about she was to open the door. She turned to face the Master Cupid looking a little surprised.

"Punishment? What makes you think this is a punishment?"

Natsuki was quite taken aback.

"There is only one person who could do this and you fairly knew it who it is. Do you think HE would do this to you as a punishment?" After saying this, Midori left the room leaving a flabbergasted Natsuki.

While walking down the hallway to her office, Midori had a smile on her face. _Of course its not a punishment. It's your test Natsuki. Now all you have to do is prove them how strong your love is._

* * *

The days went by so quickly on Earth, not long ago when Shizuru, Haruka, Yukino, Mai and Mikoto were just young high school and college students living life to the fullest. Now, they are professionals, constantly busy with work that they rarely see each other. Only during times when they have a free time or holidays when vacation is a must.

It has been 12 years since the angel left. Shizuru was a 30 year old President of the Fujino Corporation. She has taken over their company 4 years ago when her father died due to an accident and her mother giving her never ending support. The meetings and trips abroad were hard and physically draining but life has been pretty much good for the brunette. She has friends. Haruka and Yukino decided to get married right after they graduated from college. The confession came from Haruka which was a surprise. It happened during Haruka's third year in college, having watched so many sappy movies and being taught by Shizuru herself, she finally had the courage. Yukino accepted her confession with teary eyes, but Haruka was the one who cried her eyes out. Her other friends, Mai and Mikoto are now officially dating. There were no confessions made, they just knew it without saying it anymore. The two were so much in love with each other. As for herself, Shizuru has dated a few men and women but she never did found the right person. Her friends tried everything they could, hooking her up with anyone they know who is good enough for her but all those were met with failure.

Shizuru was sitting in her office, reading the reports her employees made when her phone rung. She instantly placed the folder down on her desk and answered the phone.

"Fujino Shizuru speaking"

A cheery voice came from the other line, bringing a smile on Shizuru's face. "Shizuru-san, are free tonight? Its Sunday after all."

Shizuru looked at the stack of papers and the folders on her desk waiting to be read then shrugged. "Yes, I do believe I am free."

"Oh good! Then if you don't mind, there is going to be a little get together tonight at my place, I hope you could come?"

"Sure, I've always needed some time off. What time would it start?"

There was a slight pause from the other line and Shizuru could hear the person was asking someone. Then the sound of the phone being handed to another person could be heard.

"Shizuru-san?" the voice was also clear and held the same mirth as the previous person Shizuru was talking to. Her smile grew wider.

"Yes."

"Around 6:30 pm, would that be alright with you? I will be cooking."

"Sure, that would be a perfect time."

"Then we'll see you tonight, Haruka-san and Yukino will be coming as well"

"Ahh good to hear. See tonight, Mai-san"

"Ah yes. See ya later!"

And with that, Shizuru placed the phone down. She looked at her watch. _3:00 pm_. She would have enough time to prepare. Maybe buy something to bring with her to the get together. Its been almost a month since she last saw them. She missed them dearly. She carefully arranged her messy desk before going out of her office. She needed a break and this was a perfect opportunity for her to unwind a bit and with the company of her friends, she sure was lucky.

It was already 6:30 pm and Shizuru was walking her way towards a small but beautiful apartment complex. She had been here a few times and already knew her way around. After finding the right door, she clutched the bottle of wine she was holding (she decided to buy wine) and knocked. She could hear a familiar loud voice coming from inside and some shuffling. Then the door opened, revealing a Mai still wearing her apron. The orange head had matured beautifully. Her hair no longer short but long and was loosely tied at her back (A/N: just look at Mai's mom in Mai hime then you'll get the idea). She still had her significant breast size and clear light purple eyes. She was wearing a nice white turtle neck sleeveless top and jeans (which was covered by her apron); shedding a few fats these past years fits her perfectly.

"Shizuru-san! Just in time! Please come in" Mai stepped aside allowing Shizuru to walk in while holding the door.

"Thank you, and Mai-san, I have brought something." Handing over the wine she brought with her.

"Wow! Thank you Shizuru-san. Please make yourself comfortable, while I finish my cooking. This wont take long" Mai left for the kitchen knowing Shizuru wont be needing much assistance since the brunette have in their house countless of times.

"It's about time you got here Fujino" came a booming voice from the living room. Shizuru without looking knew to whom the voice belonged to. It always brings a sort of comfort to her knowing that she is surrounded by familiar people. She entered a small room which was the living room and faced a blond who was holding hands with a brunette.

"Its been a while Haruka-san"

"Yes it has been. Glad that you decided to get out of your hole"

"I have been a little busy but I couldn't let this small get together pass" she replied as she gave a warm smile to Yukino who returned the gesture.

"Well its good to hear that"

Shizuru sat herself across the couple, finding their public of affection amusing. After almost 8 years of marriage, things have been quite different. Haruka took up political science and continued to become one of the best lawyers in Japan, while Yukino finished Business Management and is currently managing the Suzushiro Company. The blond was constantly clinging to her wife since Yukino grew beautifully physically speaking. The younger brunette earned a lot of admirers during their years in college and even more when they started working but everyone knew where Yukino's heart and loyalty lies. Haruka shouldn't even be worrying.

The three were enjoying chatting with each other when someone else entered the room. They stopped and looked at the newcomer's direction.

"Ah Good evening Mikoto-chan" Yukino greeted.

Of all the changes that happened to the four, Mikoto have changed the most (of course physically speaking). Not only did she finish her degree in Veterinary Medicine, the lanky girl also grew up to be a sexy temptress. Her hair, like Mai's, was no longer short but has grown way past her shoulders, almost reaching her butt. It was tied in a pony tail. Her face was nicely shaped and her childish appearance was completely shed off when she hit 25. (just look at Yoruichi from Bleach then you'll know what I'm talking about). She has gone taller than Shizuru and even Haruka. Though she changed so much in appearance, she is still Mikoto the glutton, good thing Mai became a chef and owned a restaurant.

"Wow everyone is present! Shizuru-san! You did finally made it."

Shizuru slumped into her couch. It's true that the gang has invited her a few times before but she was too busy to go with them.

"You very well know that I have a lot of work" she said while chuckling.

Mikoto sat herself down beside Shizuru. "Yeah we know, but you should have time for yourself too. No wonder you're still single."

"How many times do I have to tell you, I don't need a lover and besides…."

"YOU KNOW SOMEONE OUT THERE IS WAITING FOR YOU" the three chorused earning a pout from the older brunette.

"You guys are mean"

"Nah, we just hear it too often from you"

* * *

CD DIVISION:

Natsuki took another peek into the earthscope before sitting down on her desk to do her work. Not only did she lost the ability to see Shizuru through the device, she also lost her ability to hear her a year after. All she could see was the heart that kept on blinking and shining for the past 12 years but this did nothing to hinder her love for Shizuru, in fact, it made it stronger.

Saeko also visits her from time to time, not that Natsuki dislikes it but rather find it a little weird since her mom was usually busy before. Today would be one of those days her mom would be visiting and Natsuki was eagerly waiting for her. It didn't take long before she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" she called out.

Saeko slowly opened the double doors and showed herself in. She sat herself in front of Natsuki's desk, taking a good look at her daughter reading one of the reports. When the younger blunette felt someone was staring at her, she looked up and saw her mom smiling warmly at her.

"Let me just finish this, it wont take long, I promise" she said quickly.

"Nah, I was just looking at you and thinking to myself how much you have grown" _Especially that heart on you head Natsuki_.

"You just saw me not long ago, I couldn't have grown much you know" Natsuki place the report down and faced her mom fully.

Her mom just gave her gentle smile. "So how work? And dad? How is he?"

"I happen to finish my work just now, your dad is doing ok though it's a tiring job training newbies"

Natsuki's brow furrowed. _Just now? What did she mean with "just now"?_

Before she could ask, her mom beats her to it. "So how are you? How's Shizuru?"

Upon hearing the question, Natsuki immediately smiled like a giddy high school girl. Saeko asks this every time they meet and it never fails to make her little Natsuki happy.

"She was with her friends the last time I checked. I think she is having a good time." Natsuki finished as a small blushed crept into her cheeks.

"Still can't see or hear her?"

"It doesn't matter, just as long as I know she's there even with or without the heart, my love wont change"

"Even if you wait forever, she just loves you subconsciously, though its quite extraordinary for it to last this long."

"I know we'll meet someday, I don't mind waiting forever" she stood up from her seat, and again, took a peek on the earthscope. Her smile grew wider. After finding the person she was looking for, she faced her mom again, her eyes softened. "because my love for her will last for eternity".

With Natsuki's last statement, Saeko stood up making Natsuki wonder. "Going already?"

The Cherubim smirked. "I have nothing else to do here. I have seen your happy face and that's enough to put me at ease. "Then she walked towards the doors and opened it. But before going out she looked back at her daughter. "Just keep up the good work. You make me proud Natsuki"

Natsuki stared at her confused. "Huh?"

Saeko just chuckled and closed the door behind her leaving a clueless and puzzled Natsuki.

While leaning on the door, Saeko contacted Midori. "Midori"

"Saeko! So how's the check up for today? How's our little lover girl?"

"She is doing great. She would pass her test with flying colors Midori and I'm telling you, she is one love stuck cupid!"

Saeko could hear Midori laughing. "That's great then. Her wait wouldn't last that long, maybe another 50 years or so"

"Ha! 50 years? Just 50 years? Now that wouldn't be a problem for her"

"Huh? What makes you say that?"

"Oh nothing, she just happened to challenge time and would even take on FOREVER."

* * *

WEEEE! 1 or 2 more chapters and this fanfic is finished!! Hurray to me…. And to the laptop…. Just so you know, the laptop crashed 2 days ago luckily I wrote it in my notebook! HA! HA! HA! I've learned from past experiences! PS: Nao and Alyssa's interaction is purely platonic.. please… have mercy, Alyssa is technically just a kid.

Omake:

Natsuki peeking through the earthscope.

Natsuki: Oh!

Midori passes by.

Midori: _How sweet, she watches over Shizuru everyday._

Natsuki: Ooooooh…. **SEXY**! That's one **HOT BOOTY**!

... ... ... ...

Midori: **GET OUT OF THE WAY NATSUKI! LET ME SEE!!**


	13. Chapter 13

Yay! This chapter is a little long. I hope it could compensate for the time it took me to update. I just finished my midterms. This is it guys, for all those who read and will read this story, Thank you from the bottom of my heart. You have always supported me with your reviews and hits and whatever. cries

Disclaimer: I don't own Mai-Hime/My-Otome characters.

* * *

Chapter 13

Depression seemed to have left the angels after sometime of getting used to and support from other angels. Natsuki had become more sociable, now more active at participating in chitchats or get togethers that her fellow angels invite her to. Erstin had occupied herself with target practice. She was slowly becoming one of the best shooters in the division. Alyssa, believe it or not was always with the company of Nao. The two had become close and later was inseparable. As for Miyu, she was promoted to become one of the trainers of the new members of Power alongside Natsuki's father.

The whole Heaven was quite busy preparing for a very important upcoming ceremony. In two days, the Master Cupid will finally (or officially as others would say) be recognized by HIM after the candidate has followed some requirements. Whether Natsuki met those requirements or not will be announced on that very day. If she did become The official Master Cupid, she would be known as The Kruger like those before her.

Saeko chuckled as she remembered her own ordeal before she was given the title. She could vividly recall Midori, her assistant cupid that time, was panicking and was worried sick about the requirements that she though her Teichou missed. A small snicker left her lips as the memories washed over her.

"What's so funny Saeko?" Midori inquired. The two was in the Cherubim Meeting Room going over the detail of the said ceremony. Surprisingly, Midori and Youko (their fellow Cherubim) would be the masters of the ceremony.

"Did you remember the day when I was about to be appointed? I was thinking of how worried sick you were" Saeko replied as she tried to stifle another snicker that might come out of her mouth. Midori, oblivious to the snickering, thought about it. She did remember it like it was yesterday.

"Yeah, I had to search every nook and cranny of Heaven just looking for you. I was thinking that you had already gone down to earth and left!" She laid the paper that she was reading down and faced her fellow angel. "You know, this would be the second time this would happen right? I mean the human and angel thing not to mention both are girls."

Saeko nodded. "The first would be Mashiro and Arika. Those two are still very much in love with each other. Arika by the way is really doing well with the Powers. Mashiro is still getting the hang of being an angel. I was thinking of recommending her to the CD division once the ceremony is over."

Midori suddenly gasped as she remembered something important. "Oh My! Its about time that I should be giving her wings!" The cherubim suddenly stood up, muttered an apology and sped towards the door before Saeko could even say "whats the matter". Saeko just shook her head. Midori had always been like this but she is one hard working angel. Since her ever energetic companion has left her alone in the meeting room, Saeko decided to finish up with the reading and pay her daughter another visit.

**

* * *

**

CD Division:

Nao propped herself on the bench while waiting for Alyssa. The two of them are going to visit Miyu and maybe have a little chat with the Power. It's been a while since they have seen her and was excited to know what she has been up to. Natsuki was standing by the earthscope checking it every once in a while. Giggling here and there, nodding to herself and sometimes a blush would just appear on her cheeks. Nao honestly don't understand anything about Natsuki being in love or the general idea towards being in love but she was having a feeling that it's something that can change you big time. She shifted a bit on her seat so she wouldn't have to watch Natsuki sideways and strain her neck while doing it. "Are you ready for the ceremony pup?" she asked, trying to initiate a conversation.

The angel in question looked up from the earthscope and gave her a lopsided smile. "Yeah, kind of. I still don't know what kind of requirement I should be fulfilling but appointed or not, it's ok by me". After answering, Natsuki went back to what she was doing. This time, a gentle smile appeared on her face. Nao still wasn't used to a gentler Natsuki. Somehow, she was still expecting the Cupid would bombard her with something that she might be holding, but Nao wasn't complaining either. She was in fact happy that she could go in and out of the office without worrying about getting a bump on the head and plus she could just casually talk to Natsuki without arguing with her on the process. "What is she like? Shizuru"

The question came as a little surprise to the Master Cupid. Nao is not the sort of angel who would ask questions like this. She wasn't fond of sticking into other angel's business. Natsuki removed herself from the peeking device and sat on her chair. Still wearing the same smile she had while ago, she looked at Nao and explained. "If you asked me that question before, I would've just answered that she is perfect."

"But now?"

"Now… I have seen everything. I know everything about her. What she likes, what she is like, how she sleeps, how she eats or even what she looks like when she's angry. Right now I know that she is so far from being perfect"

Nao didn't know where this conversation was heading. She wasn't sure why Natsuki was suddenly saying this. She was expecting more on the lines of "she's beautiful" or "she's everything" but to actually say that Shizuru is not perfect was something she wasn't expecting. The blunette stood up from her seat and went to the earthscope and peeked through it again. "But, that only makes me love her more. No one is perfect, only Him. And knowing this imperfect side of her draws me closer to her. Even with all the mistakes in her. Knowing about her imperfections leads her closer to me and me to her. I know what I'm saying makes no sense, but that's what love is about doesn't it Nao? It should make no sense."

The red head just stared at her with her mouth open. _Since when did Natsuki become this deep? Did I miss something? _She cleared her throat and muttered a Yes.

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance at falling in love and when that time comes, I'll make sure I will hit the bull's eye" Natsuki said, making a shooting like action directly at Nao's chest.

Before Nao could reply back or argue with Natsuki, Alyssa arrived. The little blond was wearing a navy blue dress with matching headband and black shoes. Even though the kid has a maturity of a 50 year old human being; she still is, technically, a little girl by angel standards. She looked so cute in her outfit that even Natsuki couldn't stop herself from approaching the young girl and smoothen out her dress.

"I'm not a kid anymore you know" Alyssa whined but she didn't mind the action.

"Yeah yeah, but you'll always be little Alyssa in my eyes" Natsuki answered back, pulling the little girl closer and hugging her. This went on for a couple more seconds until Nao decided that she had enough and they should get going. "Alright you two, break it up. The little kid and I have somewhere else to go"

Natsuki looked up and gave a shy smile. "Oh sorry sorry." Nao just gave her a slightly shocked look. "What? No profanities? I just broke an intimate moment and you're just letting me go….. Unscathed?"

Natsuki just shrugged and went back to her favorite spot (right beside her earthscope). "Why would I? It's not like it's a sin or anything." She then adjusted something on the peeking device, once again not really minding Nao's astonished face. Not hearing a reply from the red head, the cupid looked back at her. "Aren't you suppose to be on your way?" she asked.

"Yeah Nao-san, enough with being shocked already. You'll get plenty of opportunity of doing that when we get back because Natsuki-neechan won't be going back to her old self soon." Alyssa interjected as she was standing by the double doors, waiting for Nao.

Nao shook her head and followed Alyssa. "Whatever, bye pup"

"Nao take good care of Alyssa!" Natsuki shouted right before the door closed and distinctly heard the red head answered "Of course".

After the sometime the two had left, Natsuki had another visitor. Saeko found herself sitting on the couch where Nao was lying moments ago, having a staring fest with her daughter. "Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked.

Natsuki gave her doubtful look. "You were here just yesterday, and now you are here again. What's up?"

"Can't I visit my only daughter, the daughter that I love so much but it seems that she doesn't want me around" the cherubim replied looking hurt but Natsuki knew better. If there was one thing that Shizuru and Saeko had in common, that would be teasing. Honestly, teasing is what angels "down there" do best and Natsuki was having second thoughts if it's ok to have an angel not to mention a member of the higher council to be good at it.

"I didn't say that I don't want you around. Shouldn't you be busy with all the ceremony?"

"Oh, that. I could always go over them later." Then she spotted the main reason she had to visit her daughter everyday, still shinning brightly. "Or I could go over them now". She stood from the couch, preparing to leave.

"What?! But you just got here 5 seconds ago!" Natsuki said in a somewhat shocked voice.

Saeko giggled. Amused at how her daughter was acting. She reached for the door knob and opened it. "I just wanted to see your face". With that she left. Natsuki was left, looking at the closed door, stunned.

The next day was nothing but busy angels carrying stuff from here to there. Right after Nao and Alyssa returned, the two had been also busy helping their respective departments. Even Erstin has extracted herself from target practice and was now yelling giving directions. Natsuki was called into the high council room to be briefed about the ceremony. The one thing significant maybe that happened that day would be the removal of the ever famous earthscope from Natsuki's office without her knowing. Youko was given the unpleasant task of hiding the earthscope while the Master Cupid was in their room.

The briefing took a long time. By the time they finished, the decorations and other preparations for the ceremony were almost done. The used to be crowded halls was now empty and the garden where the ceremony would be taking place was almost finished. There were a few angels left, including Erstin who was just adjusting and arranging a few more details here and there but nevertheless, the place looked so beautiful. The place resembled more of a spot in the middle of a forest, with a clear water fall running behind the stage. The ground was covered in Bermuda grass which was nicely trimmed. On it, the white chairs where arranged neatly in rows and two columns, making a small isle. The stage was a little strange, with a small altar that sat before it, giving a church like effect. The trees were tall that its canopy served as the roof for the entire garden with the some of the suns rays penetrating through it lighting various places.

Natsuki stared at the garden in amazement. Tomorrow, the ceremony would take place here, a place so beautiful that no words could describe it. How she wished Shizuru to be there so she can share it with her, maybe walk with her on the isle when she will be given the decision. As her thoughts drifted to Shizuru, Natsuki woke up from her daydreaming and sprinted towards her division. She missed Shizuru so much since the briefing held her so long.

"**NOOOOO!!"**

A very loud shout echoed throughout the Heavens, even HE had heard it but He just chuckled, earning confused stares from HIS companions.

Erstin was the first one to arrive at the scene, which was outside the doors of the CD division. "What happened teichou?"

The angel in question just pointed at a paper on the door with something written on it. Erstin moved closer to read the inscriptions.

**Notice:**

The CD Division head office will temporarily be closed until the ceremony. As for the following angels:

Alyssa – member

Erstin – assistant to the Master Cupid

Natsuki – Division Head, unofficial Master Cupid

You will temporarily take residency at the Halls of Light, together with the Cherubims. That is all. May you have a pleasant stay at HoLs .

PS: Natsuki, I know you wanted to see a certain someone but I think it could wait for a day. And your shout was as superb as ever.

**His Almighty**

Whatever frustration that was brewing inside Natsuki instantly vanished after Erstin read the note. If it's HIS doing, then there would be a reason behind it and as HIS angel, she should not doubt it for a second. Although a little saddened, Natsuki just thought of the whole situation as a challenge. If she didn't get to see Shizuru today, then it would be sweeter to see her the next day.

"Lets go Erstin, we need to find Alyssa" with that, she grabbed Erstin's hand and went to find Alyssa who she was sure would be in the Styles and Design department with Nao.

After fetching Alyssa from the SD department, the three stared at the room they would be sharing for the night. It was big. So big the even 20 more people could live inside it. There were three beds; the beds were close to each other, much to Alyssa's relief. She hates sleeping alone that's why she and Erstin share a room. The little girl immediately took the one in the middle while Natsuki took the one near the door while Erstin took the one that was left.

As the three lay on their respective beds, Natsuki kept on stirring, while Alyssa released a really long sigh. Erstin who was slightly bothered by this, decided to ask. "Is it just me or you guys are nervous about tomorrow?"

"And you are not?" Alyssa replied.

"Of course I am! I'm going to be the one firing the ceremonial shot!" Erstin responded. She was in fact given the privilege of doing it after some council members heard about her target practicing. To say that she was nervous is an understatement.

"Don't worry, the ring is big. I'm sure you wont miss it" Natsuki answered trying to ease her assistants worry.

"Have you done it before?"

"No, but I asked mom and she said that the ring was about a feet wide."

"Oh good, that's pretty big."

"Yeah"

There was a moment of silence, Alyssa and Natsuki was trying to sleep. Then, "Are you sure its that big.."

"ERSTIN!"

"Okay Okay, sorry, I'm going to sleep now."

**

* * *

**

**Earth:**

"Doctor Okuzaki, Doctor Okuzaki Akira, you are needed in the intensive care unit. Dr Okuzaki.." blared the PA system at Fuuka General Hospital. The hospital is currently in high alert since five of their patients were members of three most influential families of Japan.

"Isnt it weird, we might even be together even in death" Shizuru joked as she laid in bed right next to Haruka's. With an impeccable timing, Shizuru, Haruka, Yukino, Mai and even Mikoto got sick maybe due to oldness but Haruka insisted that it has something to do with polluted air. Since the five of them knew each other and was practically family, they decided to share a room. Meaning, to accommodate the five of them, the general ward was converted into a single room complete with AC/s and other appliances fit their stature.

"Don't even joke about something like that mother, no one is dying!" A teary eyed Tomoe exclaimed while holding Shizuru's hands.

It was 45 years ago when she decided to adopt. She got the idea from Haruka and Yukino when the couple adopted Miya from an orphanage. Since she was still single and won't be marrying anyone anytime soon, she decided to visit the said orphanage and maybe there, she can find someone she can take care of. This someone came in the form of Tomoe. She was one of the new orphans that were brought to the orphanage. According to sister Yukariko, head of the orphanage, Tomoe's mother was a 15 year old young woman named Fumi. But since Fumi is still a minor and was not ready to become a mother, she had her daughter put into adoption. Shizuru immediately fell in love with the baby the moment she saw her and after a week, the child was adopted under the name of Tomoe Margaruite Fujino. Tomoe grew up to be a wonderful child, kind, loving and very responsible. Amazingly, Tomoe fell in love with none other than Miya Choclette Suzushiro, Haruka and Yukino's adopted daughter.

"I'm ready to die now Tomoe my dear, I know that someone will be there with you when I'm not around." Shizuru reached for her daughter's cheeks and stroked it.

"How about us Mai? Are we ready to die too?" This question came from Mikoto who at the age of 78 still looked younger. Right beside her was Mai's bed, with the orange head woman looking at her.

"I guess so, Chie is a fine woman now and with Aoi with her, I guess she can go on living with out us"

"Not you too mother!" the door opened fully, revealing Chie with her wife Aoi and son Takumi.

"And isn't it amazing Shizuru that our daughters happened to be all lesbians?"

Shizuru chuckled. "You are right Haruka-san, don't you think its destiny?"

"Destiny my ass, though Miya didn't get to have a prince charming, I guess having a princess charming wasn't so bad." Then she stared right into Tomoe's eyes. "Make Miya cry and ill come back from the dead and hunt you!"

Tomoe obviously stiffened. "Y..Yes Mam! I will take care of her with all my life!"

Haruka sighed. She too was feeling that the end was near but she was more afraid for her wife. She didn't mind dying as long as she was with her beloved Yukino. As if sensing her wife's worry, Yukino reached for Haruka's hands and giving it a light squeeze. "Don't worry Haruka-chan, no one is dying alone. You have me. And our friends"

"Jesus, enough with the dying already, you guys are still strong. Look at Haruka-bachan, she could still win an Olympic gold medal in wrestling in her condition" Chie pointing at a resting Haruka.

"You bet I can!"

This light moment went on until almost midnight when everyone had to settle down and sleep. Everyone in the room was asleep except for the five ladies. Still awake, the five were still talking about random things. Mostly about the things that they had fulfilled or the things they wished to do.

"All this years and you still haven't found the person you are looking for" Mai said.

Shizuru smiled. "It doesn't matter, whoever that person maybe, he/she will always be in my heart." There was no trace of regret or sadness in her face, just the look of someone who is in love.

"That's a weird thing to say Shizuru but heck, you are weird to begin with." This time it was Haruka who said this, making the four other woman chuckle. "So you guys ready?" she gripped Yukino's hand tighter. "To go to the other side"

"Yes" "Yep!" "I bet they have tons of food there!"

"MIKOTO!"

"What?!"

* * *

Natsuki woke to the sound of the angel's harp that was coming from the garden. The day has finally come, her judgment day. She took a glimpse at the beds beside her finding it empty and neatly arranged. The two have woken up early for preparations while Natsuki was left to sleep a little more since it's her day. The Blunette extracted herself from her bed and decided to go outside to follow the sound of the harps. She loved the sound the angels were making every morning, but she would love it more if she was to listen it together with her special someone. Her lips curled into a smile, knowing that after the ceremony, she can go inside her office again and take a look at Shizuru again.

While Natsuki was walking the hallway towards the garden, she spotted two familiar faces. Walking towards her, Midori was deep in conversation with Youko. The two would be masters of ceremony are talking about the flow of the whole ceremony, things they would say and other stuff they should do. Youko looked up and saw Natsuki approaching them. She elbowed Midori while giving Natsuki a friendly wave. Midori stopped from blabbering and walked towards the cupid closely followed by her fellow cherubim.

"So Natsuki, ready for the ceremony?"

Natsuki shrugged. "I guess so, but more importantly, I can't wait for this whole thing to be over so I can go back to the office" a light blush slowly made it's way to Natsuki's cheeks. "and see Shizuru again".

The two cherubims gave each other a knowing look. "Oh don't worry Natsuki-chin, you'll see her in no time." Midori said as she flung her arms at Natsuki's shoulders. "You don't look so nervous".

"Not that much but I have this feeling something is about to happen later at the ceremony"

"Of course there will be! You will be appointed for heaven's sake."

"I'm sure you will be appointed Natsuki" Youko added.

"Thank you"

"Well then, go and get prepared. The ceremony would be starting in about an hour" Midori removed her arms from the cupid's shoulders and reached for Youko's hand. "Let's go". Youko just nodded.

Before the two cherubims could be out of earshot, Natsuki heard them talking about a new batch of angels who just arrived.

Truth be told, Natsuki had nothing to prepare. All the ceremony needed was her presence and she had no plans or whatsoever of ditching it. In fact, she was already in the garden, sitting at one of the chairs, silently listening to the music. She was also looking at her fellow cupids who were still busy with some stuff. Erstin was practicing her ceremonial shot and Alyssa was spreading rose petals everywhere. The atmosphere was serene and relaxing, perfect for the ceremony.

An hour went by so quickly. Natsuki didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep on her chair. If not for the sound of the bells, she would still be in dreamland. It's amazing how angels, still have dreams. She stood up and went to place where she was instructed to wait before the ceremony begins. It was said in the briefing yesterday that she would be standing behind a tree that stood near the garden. It was a fairly big tree and no one will surely miss it and the fact that a paper was attached to it saying "Marching starts here".

* * *

The five friends found themselves at a dark room. "Hey! Who turned the lights out?" Mikoto asked. "Mik.." before Mai could finish her sentence, the door to the room opened as light came pouring in. Shielding their eyes with their arms, they could faintly see a woman and a man adorned in white robes standing by the door.

"We are sorry to have you waiting" came a melodious voice from the woman.

The humans finally removed their arms from their eyes when they have finally adjusted to the light. The five gasped as they saw the most beautiful faces they have ever encountered their entire life.

"Minagi Tokiha Mai, Minagi Mikoto, Suzushiro Haruka, Suzushiro Kikukawa Yukino and" the woman who was announcing the names faced Shizuru who was at awe the whole time. "Fujino Shizuru".

"My name is Saeko" she continued as she walked towards Shizuru. "So you really are gorgeous like I've been told". The cherubim caressed Shizuru's cheeks as the brunette blushed furiously. The said woman chuckled as she went back to her place by the door. The man with her also had smirk on his face at seeing Shizuru's reaction.

"And my name is Reito" the man's voice was deep yet soothing. "Kindly step out to the light please, there no need in hiding yourself in the dark."

The five did as what they were told. The sensation they are feeling now was very familiar. They had felt it before. The sudden happiness, the air of security, the sweet smell, it's all too familiar. Shizuru stared at the woman by the door. It seems like she had already seen the woman before, but where? Her heart started to pound as they made their way towards the door, towards the light. Something tells her that someone is waiting for her just beyond that light.

_Why is my heart beating so fast all of a sudden_? Shizuru thought to herself. _I'm supposed to be dead._ Her increasing walking speed didn't help either. It's like her body was moving on its own and knew where to go.

The light was near. They tried to make out the things just beyond it but everything was hazy. The light was too bright that it obscures their vision. They closed their eyes as they went through the door and the light. They finally reached the other side. A gentle wind hit their faces. They carefully opened their eyes, not knowing what to expect. Their mouths almost dropped at the scene before them.

Before them was a magnificent garden. Angels playing harps, its ground were covered in rose petals and soft green grass. The waterfall that cascade elegantly behind what seemed to be a stage was so wonderful that they couldn't put it in words. They loved the place instantly.

"Its so beautiful" Shizuru whispered to herself.

"Oh my God Haruka-chan!" Yukino yelped. Standing beside her was a young Haruka. Her features resembled when they were back in their college days. "You look so young!"

"And you too"

The five humans looked at their selves finding that they were young again. Their face and body was like before.

The man behind them laughed earnestly. "That is to be expected"

Five pairs of confused eyes stared at him. "Oh sorry. I have forgotten to tell you where you are. Here time moves slowly or stands still. Here we age through time but…"

"Your souls remain young" Haruka finished for him. "I swear I have heard that before!"

Saeko who had been quietly observing the girls form the side especially Shizuru cleared her throat.

"You girls are special. By the time you stepped on that garden" Motioning to the boundary that separates the stone floor from the grassy ground. "All the memories that had been removed from you during 'that time' shall be returned to you." She placed her hands on Shizuru's shoulders and giving it a light squeeze. "Especially yours. Maybe you'll find the reason why your heart beats strongly just beyond that boundary"

Shizuru's eyes widened. "H..How did you know?"

The Cherubim smiled. "Go on. She's waiting for you" gently pushing Shizuru, urging her on to continue.

"And oh by the way girls" the five stared at her. "Welcome to Heaven"

Forgetting about everything that just happened, Haruka brought everyone's attention to her. "So are you ready guys?". There was a tone of seriousness in her voice.

"Geez Haruka, we are just going to step into the garden, its not like we are going into a war"

"Its best to be prepared Tokiha." Haruka retorted.

"Whatever, I'm prepared so let get it on"

Haruka waited for the other's reaction. "Yes , I'm ready Haruka-chan"

"Always ready when Mai is ready!"

Shizuru took a moment before answering. "Yes, I'm ready"

The five girls held hands as they started to walk towards the garden. The moment their foot stepped on soft grass, the bells rung.

Natsuki was caught off guard by the ringing of the bells. She honestly thought the whole ceremony would start in about 10 minutes. She looked around her, looking for someone that might tell her what was going on and what might cause the untimely start. Her search came to a stop when she met Midori's eyes. The cherubim sported an ear to ear smile while holding her two thumbs up. The cupid was utterly confused. What she needed that moment were instructions, not thumbs up. Along with the bells ringing, the angel choir started to play and sing, hinting that the ceremony has indeed started.

As the five girls step foot on the soft ground, memories long hidden in their minds slowly sufficed. One by one, the girls started to remember the events that happened that time. They stood on quietly on their spot as the memories started flooding in, sensing the familiarity with the whole situation.

"Cookies" was the first word Yukino uttered. "Alyssa" "Erstin"

"Miyu" Haruka whispered.

Thought the impact wasnt that strong with Mai and Mikoto, the whole encounter with the angels during "that time" had lead the two to know their true feelings for each other.

Reito slowly approached the girls, not really wanting to interrupt them but had since the ceremony has started. He tapped the four girls, except Shizuru and motioned them to follow him. Haruka gave him a curious look. "How about Fujino?"

The angel looked at a quiet Shizuru, still motionless from her spot obviously absorbing all the memories that has come back to her. "She has somethings to do." Then he looked back at the four. "But the four of you would be sitting with me on the first row. So if you please, follow me." Haruka didn't like the idea of just leaving Shizuru alone but something at the back of her mind tells her that it's gonna be okay. The four followed Reito into the front row, each earning glances from the angels around them. As they sat themselves onto the chairs, Yukino suddenly saw someone familiar and immediately bolted up. _Alyssa?_ "Alyssa?" she whispered. Her eyes narrowed towards a little blond who was standing by the altar facing the other way. Then a few moments later, the said angel whipped her head towards Yukino's direction as if sensing that someone was looking at her. "Alyssa!" This time Yukino couldn't help but shout, her eyes brimming with tears. She missed the little girl so much.

It dawned to Alyssa that it wasn't her imagination at play. She was indeed looking at the direction Yukino was standing. Her body reacted on its own, at first she was walking briskly towards the older girl but broke into a sprint the moment she called out. She held out her hands as she collided with Yukino harder then intended but neither was bothered by it. She hugged the older girl so tight as tears cascaded down her face. Yukino was crying hard too while Haruka stared dumbstruck on her seat.

"Yukino-neechan! Yukino-neechan!" Alyssa choked out between sobs.

The older girl hugged her tighter. "Alyssa, I missed you so much."

After a few seconds, Alyssa released her hug from Yukino and stared at Haruka. The older blond had her mouth open the whole time, apparently shocked from the whole situation. Alyssa moved closer and hugged her, not minding the current condition Haruka was in. It didn't take long until Haruka returned her embrace, snapping back to reality. "Alyssa!" As much as the older blond didn't want to cry, she cant stop the water that flows out of her eyes. "Haruka-neechan" the little one sighed. She had gotten over her crying and was resting comfortably into Haruka's embrace.

Yukino smiled. She always treated Alyssa like her child and her wife was the same too.

"Oh by the way, where is Erstin?" the brunette finally asked as she remembered the other blond angel.

Alyssa stood up after leaning onto Haruka for quite sometime and went to sit onto Yukino's lap that the brunette didn't mind at all. Yukino wrapped her arms around Alyssa while she rested her head on the younger blonds shoulder. "You'll see her later. You would be so proud of her and especially her shooting" Alyssa piped. It was an adorable moment. Alyssa was acting all child like, even Reito find it amusing.

The cue given to Natsuki to start marching is when the Angels choir would start to play and sing a familiar tune. She asked during the briefing what it was but the council just said that she would knew the moment it starts to play. And indeed it started to play. The guitar notes were unmistakable and the piano even though different from the portable one that was used before, sounded so clear. She knew the song, not to mention that the new member of the choir stepped out looked familiar. _Ah! The girl from the park!_

The rose petals that Alyssa scattered over the floor rose up as it was gently carried by the wind. It just swirls around the whole garden, just there, never leaving the place. The soft music resonated throughout and into Natsuki's heart. Even without memorizing the songs lyrics, she knew it by heart. She smiled. She took a step forward beginning her march. It was not slow but it was not fast, just right and in tune with the music. Her previous clothing was shed off and was replaced with pristine white sleeveless robe. Its underside too long that it dragged onto the ground yet it stayed clean and free from dirt. Her hair was neatly clipped on one side as small wings grew out behind her ears. Her wings stretched out behind her into its full length. The only two things that contrast the whiteness of everything she wore was a red sash that hung from her shoulders and the golden bow that give off white and red sparks that she carried. A floating halo above her head completed the whole ensemble. This was the true form of a Cupid. Not too colorful, not too grand, just simple yet elegant.

Natsuki's eyes were focus forward, towards the altar. There 2 members of the higher council sat beside it, each wearing a proud smile, one of them was Saeko. She was nearing the stage and all she could hear was the song playing softly in the background. It was serene with all the angels, even the four humans had to suppress their surprised shrieks so they wouldn't ruin the mood. It was then a voice, soft and soothing, the word uttered was coated with love and longing that as it reached Natsuki's ears, she slowed to a stop. "Natsuki". It was just barely above a whisper, yet it still reached its destination.

Natsuki just stood there, not believing she just heard. She stared at her mom with a confused look, her eyes started to water. Saeko looked back at her daughter, giving her a motherly smile as she tilted her head towards the person who stood near the entrance.

Shizuru didn't know what just happened. A few moments ago she was talking with Haruka and the next thing she knew, she unconsciously said the name that first came into her mind the moment she set foot on the garden. She heard the music that played. She knows it. She gazed at the woman that was marching down the isle. She witness how she change from a human form to that of an angel. The brunette didn't have to give a second look to know who it was. She knew her, every inch of her, even in pitch black darkness and even in a soundless void; she would always know Natsuki's presence. It's funny how everything just came pouring into her but this newly reclaimed memories made her complete. The emptiness that she felt her whole life was filled as soon as she set her eyes on the blunette. Now she knew why she was always waiting for someone. Why she never felt the need to marry or to be in a relationship when she was still alive. Because somehow, unconsciously, she knew that her heart lays somewhere else, specifically to someone and that someone was right now standing just a few meters in front of her. "Now I found you, the reason why my heart beats so strongly." She whispered.

"Shi..Shizuru." sighed. Her eyes stayed locked onto those ruby eyes that she loved so much. She didn't move or blink, afraid that any sudden movements would make Shizuru vanish. The brunette slowly walked towards her. The woman was crying. Her red eyes were swollen and her cheeks were puffy. When they were at arms length, she stopped. They just stood there gazing at each other. All that was present in the garden had their breaths held. Even the petals that were swirling around came to halt, suspended in the air. Time stood still that moment, the two of them being the only ones defying it. Natsuki stretched her hands, trying to reach out. She wasn't sure if this was just her imagination or reality. Her breath hitched the moment Shizuru caught her hands and placed it on her cheeks. It wasn't her imagination; Shizuru was really there, holding her.

"I missed you so much" the cupid said as she closed the distance between them. Removing her hands from the other girl's cheeks and wrapped it around her.

Shizuru returned the hug, clinging tightly onto Natsuki's form. "I have waited so long!"

"I'm sorry." Like a dam that broke out, Natsuki weeped. Their cries could be heard. 60 years of unshed tears had finally flowed freely, yet it wasn't one of sadness. "I'm so sorry Shizuru. I wanted to see you, be with you but I cant, so I have to wait and make you wait for this moment to come." The cupid hugged the brunette tighter and continued between her sobs. "I know how hard it was for you… waiting that long, but if you let me... Let me by your side forever. Please." She longed to say this to Shizuru for a long time. And now, it just came rolling out of her mouth.

With her head buried into Natsuki's shoulder, Shizuru cried harder. She wants nothing else but to be with Natsuki forever. She had waited long enough. "You shouldn't even have to ask". Feeling Natsuki's warmth again, her body against hers, and the sweet smell that she missed so much, it was definitely worth the wait. "I love you, my Natsuki"

Natsuki removed herself from the hug to look at Shizuru. "I love you too" she whispered as she captured those pink lips she long missed only this time, it was sweeter. _It's so nice to fall in love.._

...

"Ahem" "Ahem… mic test mic test"

Everyone obviously groaned. The frozen time started to move again. The rose petals which floated still began to move, resuming back into its gentle swirl around the garden. Everyone but the two in the middle of the isle faced the culprit behind the wrecked moment. Midori felt the heated stares she was getting from everyone and gulped. "What? Someone has to start the ceremony"

The Angel choir began to play again; it was still the same music the played when Natsuki was marching down the isle.

"Will Natsuki and Shizuru step forward please."

The two stared at Midori but did what was told anyways.

"Kneel down on the altar please"

Both, without much question followed. Midori stood beside Shizuru and tapped her shoulder. In an instant, the clothes Shizuru was previously wearing shattered into tiny speck of dust blown into the wind and was replaced by a robe very similar to what Natsuki was wearing. "Much better" Midori whispered to herself.

Youko stood on the stage, holding some paper like an emcee to party would. "Welcome to the Master Cupid official Appointment Ceremony". She started.

"We are gathered here today, to witness the dawn of the new era of the New Kruger, of course with His Almighty's blessings." Youko read nervously. She was a cherubim but hosting isn't one of her strongest suits. "Natsuki are you ready to hear the decision?"

Natsuki shot her head up with renewed determination in her eyes. "Yes"

Erstin took the cue and with precision that even Natsuki was so proud to see, hit her mark spot on. The arrow sailed though a small ring and into a torch that was lit the moment the arrow landed on it. The ceremony has now begun.

"**THEN LET US START**" came a deep voice, it was far from frightening. It was in fact the complete opposite. The angels including Natsuki immediately bowed their heads as a light appeared in front of the altar.

"**You have shown that you are more than capable of becoming the next Kruger, but there is still one test left for you to fulfill"**

"Yes Almighty. I am ready to whatever test you give me. My trust and loyalty to you has never wavered once." The Master cupid replied her head still in a bow. Surprisingly, Shizuru just stared at the light before her, it was bright but its brightness didn't hurt her eyes. Her four other companions did the same, looking awestruck. "Oh My GOD" Haruka mindlessly said.

HE once again chuckled, making the other angels glance up. **"Very well."** There was a slight pause then HE continued. **"Fujino Shizuru."** The woman in question was surprised at being called. "Y..yes sir?"

"**If I was to give you a chance to live once again, a life full of happiness and had everything, family and friends, BUT without having the chance of meeting the person right beside you, would you accept it?"**

Shizuru wasn't sure why she was being asked this question. As far as she could understand, the person who has to take the test was Natsuki and not her. She glanced at the woman beside her. "With everything, family and friends? Even happiness?" She asked back. Natsuki squirmed. It was a fairly good offer, and if Shizuru would be happy then there was nothing wrong if she accepted it. Though it hurts her a little knowing that if that would happen, Shizuru wouldn't have known her.

"**Yes."**

From the looks of it, Shizuru might accept it. "No." the brunette answered simply. Natsuki stared at her quite surprised by her answer.

"**And may I ask why?"**

"It's simple really" Shizuru looked into Natsuki's emerald eyes. "My happiness started when I met her"

A booming heartily laugh echoed throughout the garden. **"Very well said young lady! You really are Love personified."**

Shizuru smiled. She meant everything she just said, she didn't need to please His Almighty since HE would still know it otherwise. She held Natsuki's hands, holding onto it tighter. "And I don't want My Happiness leaving me again". Natsuki blushed. "I would never"

"**So lets that this ceremony and get it over with. I know some of you wanted to catch up to lost times."**

"**Fujino Shizuru, will you accept Natsuki as you partner and be with her for all eternity?"**

"I do"

By this time, Natsuki was tearing up. She was never been this happy. It was her dream to have Shizuru with her like this, in front of HIM giving them His blessing. It was the highest form of blessing after all.

"**And you Natsuki Kruger…"** Natsuki's eyes widen. _Did He just call me Kruger?_ **"Will you take Shizuru as your other half, to love and cherish her for all eternity?"**

"I DO!"

"**Then with the powers I have in my possession, I give you my blessing and with it your eternal happiness. I now pronounce you…."**

* * *

"The test that the master Cupid had to go through was the separation itself" Alyssa finished. Explaining everything to Haruka and Yukino who only understood few of what really happened.

"So you mean, the test was not directed at Natsuki but at Shizuru?"

"Yes. It was a test to find if Shizuru's love for Natsuki-neechan would overcome the boundaries of life and death. And it did."

"And what about the ceremony?"

"Oh, the ceremony could be directly translated as the Union of two hearts. The Master Cupid could only be The Kruger once she is binded to the person whom she cherished the most." Alyssa pondered a bit. "I guess its what you call in your world.. A wedding."

**The END:**

Okay.. maybe I would put on a epilogue of sort..so you'll know what happened to the others. You could also post a question to things that might have been unclear to you and I could answer them in the epilogue. haha.. damn this story is finished.. thank you for all your support! I have 2 other stories to finish. I hope I still have the inspiration to do so..


End file.
